Mission in High School
by JesseBeijum
Summary: Allen Walker has been sent on a mission to find an innocence-compatible user in a high school. He finds a girl called Lenalee and their adventures begin. Along with living as a high school student, he has to fend off Akuma with Lavi & Kanda.ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first fan-fiction, i hope you enjoy it. I'm not really an experienced writer so please don't be harsh on me. Please review for suggestions, comments ect.**

**If you want to use any ideas from this Story, please ask me :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The white-haired boy walked down the halls of D Gray-Man Senior High School. It was his first day at this school as he transferred from England. As he walked past the locker room, he heard whispers from other classmates "<em>Wow snow-white hair…"<em>

"_IS that natural?"_

"_Man what a freak!"_

"_Why is he wearing gloves?"_

"_Urghh, look at his a scar!"_

He ignored the whispers and headed to look for his classroom. "Hmm. 1-A, yup this is it" the boy thought. He clenched the knob of the door and took a deep breath. As he walked in, he was greeted with stares from his classmates. They were staring at his left eye which had a red scar that went down from a pentacle on his forehead. He wore white gloves on his hands concealing his hands. Another scar parallel to his eye slashed across his other scar. The boy sighed and hesitantly approached the teacher. After a brief conversation with the white-haired boy, the teacher stood up from his desk and faced his students. "Class, we have a new student here with us, please be nice to him. He is from England." The boy payed no attention to what the teacher was saying but gazed at a girl sitting on his left side of the classroom. She had long dark green hair that was tied into two pigtails. Her violet eyes were staring at his gray ones. She smiled as his heart skipped a beat.

"Err… Excuse me?" The boy didn't notice that the teacher was talking to him. "Are you going to introduce yourself?" The teacher added.

"Oh…ah sorry" The boy said snapping back to reality.

"Ha! What a retard!" A muscular boy shouted from the back of the room.

"Quiet down Kei" the teacher said.

"Fine…Fine" Kei chuckled along with the rest of the class.

"Err… My name is A-Allen Walker," he stuttered "I'm from England and it's nice to meet you". "Thank you Allen, you can take a seat at the back corner". Allen walked past the tables watching everyone stare at him. He smiled as he walked past the green-haired girl's desk while she smiled back. He sat down in his seat and watched the lesson fly by. It was mathematics which he already knew so he just sat there staring in front of him at the green-haired girl. As the next period finished he packed his bags and stood up heading for his locker to get his lunch. He found his assigned locker number and took out his lunch when from the corner of his eye he saw the green-haired girl. His smile faded away as he realised that she and her friend were surrounded by Kei and a bunch of other first-year bullies pinned against the lockers. Kei placed his left hand on the locker behind the green-haired girl and his right in his pocket. "So why won't you become my girlfriend Lenalee" he sang. "Woo! You get her Kei" The group behind him shouted "you're the man Kei!"

"Because you're a bully Kei and I'll never go out with you" the green-haired girl said sticking her tongue out as her friend laughed. Allen found Kei's reaction amusing until he raised his right hand out of his pocket and made a fist. "Why you little!" Kei shouted as he clenched his fist tighter about to strike. Allen ran in and just before Kei made contact with the green-haired girl Allen had his right hand wrapped around Kei's wrist. The green-haired girl had her eyes closed bracing herself for the attack but to her amazement the white-haired boy that just transferred from England had stopped the attack and was staring seriously at the bully. "That's enough." Allen said calmly. By now there was already a crowd gathered around the scene. "What do you want freak" Kei laughed.

"I want you to stop this before things got out of hand". Allen noticed the crowd whispering with each other.

"_Ha, he has some balls to pick a fight with one of the strongest freshman in the school"_

"_What an idiot"_

"_It's amazing how dumb he is"_

Allen was curious as to why they made such a big fuss about this and turned back towards the bully who was now laughing. "Who do you even think you are?" Kei asked while his friends behind him were laughing. Quickly Kei threw his left fist at Allen. Noticing this Allen ducked down and sighed. This was going to be a long day. He gripped the bully's wrist and pulled Kei towards him. With this Allen clenched his left hand and punched Kei in the stomach knocking him out of breath. Kei fell down on his knees holding his stomach with both his hands. The students around him were shocked at what just happened in front of them. One of the strongest freshmen in the school was beaten down by the new kid and with only one punch. Kei's friends grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him away.

"Y-you'll pay for this W-Walker!" They said as they scurried away. By now Lenalee and her friend were huddled up together leaning against the lockers.

Allen reached his hand down to Lenalee and smiled "you okay?" Lenalee looked up to see that it was Allen and that the bullies were nowhere to be seen.

"Ah...Yea...I'm fine" she said absorbing her surroundings. "_Had he beaten them all?" _she thought to herself. She grabbed his hand as he pulled her up smiling. Her face turned red as Allen walked away. Everyone's eyes followed Allen as he walked out of the locker room. Lenalee was staring into space recalling what just happened.

"Ooh, I think someone here is in love" Lenalee's friends said as she nudged her on the shoulder.

"S-Shut up Rosie" she blushed at her red-haired friend. After the break ended, Allen got up from his seat in the shade and headed for his next period. "…English…" he read out from his time table. This was going to be easy for him. When he stepped into his classroom, he was swarmed by girls from his class shouting about his fight with Kei. He managed to slip out of the crowd and quickly take a seat next to Lenalee.

"Hey" he smiled. Lenalee faced him and blushed. That smile was too handsome for her.

She looked at Allen and said "Oh yea, I haven't introduced myself, I am Lenalee Lee, My ni-san is the teacher for English". She smiled trying not to blush. She didn't know why but she felt a tingling sensation in the pits of her stomach and felt all the blood rush to her head. _"Why do I feel this way when I'm talking to him? Is this love? Maybe it was because of saving her? Maybe because he was mysterious?" _She fantasized. She found herself looking at his captivating gray eyes.

"Nice to meet you Lenalee, I'm Allen if you don't know already". He stopped talking for a second then resumed "Is your brother Komui Lee by any chance?"

"Yeah…How did you know?" Lenalee asked utterly confused.

"Well you could say he's an old friend of mine"

"Wow that's really cool" she said not wanting to ask anymore about Allen's history. "Oh, by the way thanks for saving me from Kei and his friends".

"Don't worry about it" Allen paused for a moment then said "Hey, do you know where you can get your dorm rooms?"

"Oh right, you have to ask my ni-san, he is in charge of the dormitory"

"Thanks Lenalee" Allen smiled as a teacher with a white beret and thin spectacles walked in. At the end of the lesson Allen and Lenalee walked up to her brother and he said "Hey Komui long time no see. Do you know if I can get a room in the dormitory?"

"Oh hey Allen, there is only one space left and that's in the same room as my precious sister Lenalee"

"Ok…?" Allen said confused at the sudden change of his teachers tone.

"Lenalee…" Komui said.

"I don't mind ni-san" Lenalee smiled at her brother.

"Ok then… BUT YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE ALLEN WALKER OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE!" he said leaning closer and closer to Allen who was in turn leaning further back.

"Wow calm down there Komui, I knew you had a sister complex but does it run this deep?" Allen remarked.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Err" Allen said even more confused than before. Then suddenly a foot flew in and kicked Komui in the chin knocking him backwards.

"Stop scaring him ni-san" Lenalee said flustered.

"No ~Lenalee~" Komui sang kneeling on the floor. A foot flew into his face again. Allen and Lenalee walked out of the room leaving Komui on the floor muttering to himself about Lenalee.

"Sorry my ni-san is really overprotective" she said "But it's really nice to see you knew each other this well.

"Yeah" Allen laughed.

"Wait Allen" Allen turned around to see a semi-serious Komui looking at him wiping blood from his face. He pushed up his glasses from his nose and beckoned him to come back. "I need to talk to you Allen". Allen turned to Lenalee and apologised saying that he would meet up with her at lunch.

"What is it Supervisor?" Allen asked also serious.

"I trust you know your mission is to find the innocence compatible user in this school"

"Yeah, I'm on it. But why are you here"

"I came here because it's part of the mission to watch over my cute little sister so I enrolled as a teacher at her school." Allen could obviously see that his real reason was to run away from all his paperwork back at the Headquarters.

"I see…There will be akuma coming to this region in search of the innocence fragments in my possession so could I request you send me some exorcists from Headquarters who are free at the moment?"

"Ok I'll send them here as soon as I can". Allen nodded and turned to leave before Komui grabbed his wrist.

"I leave my sister in your care Allen Walker. Don't tell her anything about the Order and you better take care of her"

"Yes" The seriousness in Supervisor Komui's tone was almost unbearable for Allen.

"BUT YOU BETTER NOT LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON LENALEE!" At least it was better than hyper-sensitive-sister-complex-Komui. Allen walked out the door nodding whilst still barraged with rules regarding Lenalee.

Allen met up with Lenalee under the big tree at the top of the hill in the school yard. They sat together talking most of the time.

"Oh by the way do you want to meet in front of the school we can go to dorm together?"

"Ah…y-yea…sure" she blushed "_We're going to walk to the dormitory together and sleep in the same room together? Yes!"_ she thought.

At the end of school she walked out to see Allen waiting in the front gates swarmed by other girls from her Mathematics class. Allen got really popular with the girls in her Maths class. He had his arms up in front of his hands defensively protecting himself from the huddle of fan girls when he noticed Lenalee walking towards him.

"Oh Lenalee, are you ready to go" he shouted over the crowd. Lenalee realised that by saying that he practically rejected all of his fan girls.

"Aww you stole him from us Lenalee" the crowd dispersed while Lenalee blushed at the fact that they thought Allen was with her.

"Alright, let's go, it's this way" she said happily. They walked for a while talking to each other all the time. This was the happiest Allen has been in a long time since time since '_that'_ happened to him in the past. No one knew his real purpose at this school. No one knew that he was actually an exorcist sent here on a mission from the Black Order to find an innocence compatible person.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	2. Dorm Rooms

Lenalee opened the door leaving space for Allen to enter.

"Here it is. This is m- our dorm room." Lenalee said welcoming Allen inside "it's not much but-"

"Wow its nice" Allen stated looking around the room. There were two bedrooms straight ahead and a bathroom to the left with the lounge in the centre-right with a TV and a luxurious sofa facing it. There was a kitchen next to the bathroom accompanied by a dining table.

"How did you afford all of this?" Allen asked surprised.

"Ni-san payed for all of this" Lenalee said scratching the back of her head, "C'mon I'll show you to your room" she gestured.

Allen followed her to the guest room on the right of her bedroom. There was a bed tucked up in the corner of the room near a large window. Outside the window was a small balcony with a view that reached the horizon.

"Well I better cook something, see you in an hour or so" she smiled and left the room. Allen gazed around then followed after her. He watched a red-faced Lenalee cook, often helping when he was needed. Lenalee and Allen carried the pots of food to the dining table. "Ehh, I think I cooked a little too much, it'll be a waste if we can't finish this" Lenalee said placing the food on the table. "No worries, I have a big appetite" Allen smiled gratefully. The sat opposite to each other "Itadakimasu" they said in unison before eating. Awkward silence filled the air while they ate, both of them thinking of a topic to talk about.

"Wow, this is delicious" Allen said breaking the silence.

"Thanks, I learned how to cook from my brother" she said amazed at how much and how fast Allen could eat. "So how was your first day at school?"

"Terrible with all those annoying bullies, but a lot better after I met you" he said softly looking at his food with rose-red cheeks.

"T-thanks" she stuttered with her face matching the colour of Allen's. They were silent until the food was all finished. "Wow, guess you really do have a big appetite" she giggled. Allen loved that sound. It made him extremely happy inside when he heard Lenalee laugh. "Well its lights out at 10:30 so there is still 3 and a half hours left, what do you want to do?" she added.

"Hmm" Allen pondered for a while then said "how about we watch a movie for a while?"

"Okay"

Lenalee took out a chest from next to the TV. She opened it revealing a never-ending pile of movies.

"My brother bought me all this as well, I don't really watch many movies"

"Wow, quite a collection Lenalee…"

"So what do you want to watch?"

"Mm, I don't really mind, whatever suits you"

"Then do you want to watch a horror movie?"

"Sure".

She picked up a movie and placed the disk in the DVD player under her TV. They collapsed onto the sofa and played the movie. Lenalee placed her knees up onto to the sofa relaxing for the long movie. They watched as their expressions changed every scene. At one point the tension was so much that Lenalee couldn't help but cuddle up and hug Allen. "_She looks so cute when she's scared" _Allen thought looking at her, "_Wait, stop thinking things like this, you're on a mission, you have to focus on finding the innocence user". _

"Kyaaa" Lenalee screamed now shaking while hugging Allen's left arm. Her head was resting against his shoulder. After the scene was over Lenalee realised the situation she was in and turned her head towards Allen who just simply smiled back at her. She quickly let go of his arm and backed away blushing "Ahh sorry, I was a little scared"

"Don't worry about it" Allen chuckled.

After more frightening scenes and Lenalee hugging Allen's arm still scared out of her mind, the movie was over. They both got up stretching their arms above them.

"That was a scary movie" Allen said arms behind his head.

"S-Sure was" Lenalee stated glancing back on forth expecting a knife to come out of the darkness and stab her. She turned back to Allen's direction to find out that he was missing.

"Eh…A-Allen-kun?" she said frightened. She looked in every direction but couldn't see him. Just then a hand shot out of the closet behind her and pulled her in.

"Kyaaa!" she screamed.

"I am going to tear out your limbs" a deep voice stated from the shadows of the small closet.

"Allen-kun where are you!" she said now with tears in her eyes.

"Right here Lenalee" a cheerful voice came from the attacker's direction.

"You've been taken in as well!"

"No silly I pulled you into the closet" he laughed.

"Why would you do that!" Lenalee shouted with tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I was so scared!" She was now crouching on the floor of the small dark closet. A hand reached out and gently brushed away the tears on her cheeks. Allen placed his right hand on Lenalee's cheek and said "I am so sorry Lenalee, I hope you can forgive me" Even in the darkness she knew he was smiling because she could feel the radiance of it warming her. By now Allen was crouched down in front of her face-to-face.

"Of course I forgive you" Lenalee said hugging him. He returned the embrace then whispered in her ear "We should go to sleep now". Lenalee nodded as Allen stood up and turned the door handle.

_Click_

Allen turned the handle again.

_Click_

He then turned to face Lenalee; she could see the expression of pure horror on his face even in the dark as he said softly "We're locked in…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	3. Closets and Nightmares

"We're locked in" those words echoed in her mind as she realised what was happening. She was locked in a small closet in the dark with Allen Walker. Despite how much she liked the situation she was in she couldn't help but feel depressed. They were not going to get out anytime soon. Lenalee had her sat down leaning back on the side of the closet while Allen was doing the same opposite to her.

"How are we going to get out Allen-kun?" she sighed.

"Don't worry I'll think of something". She suddenly felt reassured and relaxed.

"Soooooo…Do we have any homework?" Allen asked desperately trying to bring up a topic.

"Ahh, yea, for English and Science, although I'm not really good at English…"

"I can help you, I came from England anyway and I'll help you for science as well if you need any"

"Wow thanks" she said surprised. Allen began teaching Lenalee English while they were in the closet. After about 20 minutes she finally got the hang of it and was speaking the current sub-topic in English pretty well.

"Nice, you're getting really good at it"

"Thanks Allen-kun". Lenalee stood up stretching her arms above her head "It really helped me". Then suddenly she stepped on a coat on the floor and was slipping forward to Allen.

"Kyaa" she fell forward onto Allen in the most embarrassing position she ever knew. She was sprawled up on top of him with her knees on the floor to both sides of Allen's waist and she was sitting on Allen's stomach. Her hands were on the wall behind him. Allen was leaning backwards with only the top half of his back against the wall and the rest on the floor. He had his knees raised and his hands locked around Lenalee's waist pulling her closer to him in an attempt to catch her fall. "Err…Lenalee?" Allen whispered his face as red as a rose which was accompanied by Lenalee's red cheeks as she finally managed to open her eyes.

"Kyaaa, I am sorry Allen-kun" she pleaded but still in the same position. In fact they were both quite enjoying it but didn't have the guts to tell each other and acted as if it was a really terrible situation. She looked at Allen's gray eyes and was immediately hypnotized by them. Their eyes were locked and they were inching close and closer to each other.

_SLAM!_

The door to the closet swung open to reveal the face of a very angry Komui. Allen and Lenalee turned their heads to see Komui ready to shout.

"_Oh crap" _Allen muttered under his breath.

"ALLEN WALKER, I WILL CRUCIFY YOU FOR TOUCHING MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!" Komui shouted so loud that Allen thought that the building was rumbling.

"Ni-san don't get it wrong I just tripped" Lenalee stated quickly untangling herself from Allen's body.

"I WILL KILL AGAIN" right now Komui had a knife in his hands and was closing in on Allen. He was stuck in the closet, never more frightened before in his life, even against akuma. Lenalee jumped up and with a planted a swift kick into Komui's chin. Again.

"Don't make me tell you again ni-san!" Lenalee was now fuming.

"BUT HE WAS DIRTYING YOU WITH HIS FILTHY HANDS!" Komui pleaded.

"I tripped over him that's why, and what are you even doing here!"

"Oh I came here to tell Allen to get ready for club activities tomorrow in the afternoon, he has to choose a club remember?" Komui pushed up his spectacles calming down from his rage.

"Oh thanks, we'll discuss it tonight; you can go now ni-san"

"Bwuy, Bwuy my precious Lenaleeee" Komui sang before shooting one quick glare at Allen and heading off.

"Wow you have quite the powerful kick" Allen said in awe.

"Thanks Allen-kun, it's from my track racing" Lenalee said helping Allen up. "Well you should quickly choose a club before they're full."

"Hmm I'll think about it overnight, anyway see you in the morning, good night"

"Good night Allen-kun". They walked off to their bedrooms and went off to sleep.

"_Good night Mana" _Allen thought as he lay on his bed. He pulled the covers over his head and turned over to sleep.

_Allen's Dream_

_Allen tumbled over on to the dirt floor. His hands were small and so was his body. From the reflection in the puddle next to where he lay, he had auburn hair. The path ahead was grass and dirt surrounded by trees lined parallel to the route. Allen lay there as a man in a top-hat and a suit walked up to him. It was Mana. _

"_Never stand still, keep on walking" he said holding his hand out to Allen. He grabbed Mana's hand and walked along skipping around. Then the dream ended._

Allen got up in his bed. Every time he had a dream about Mana he would always wake up. Instead of being happy about being able to see his foster father's face again, he is sad. It keeps reminding him of the sin he committed and how much he misses Mana. He couldn't help but let the tears roll down his cheeks. He got off his bed and reached for his short-sleeve shirt and white gloves. He didn't bother to button it up and stepped outside onto the balcony. He stared up at the sky as the wind blew at the left side of his body blowing his shirt to the side. He crossed his hands and placed them on the railings. Meanwhile Lenalee was also having a nightmare.

_Lenalee's Dream_

_Lenalee had small body and was wearing a one-piece Chinese dress. Oh no, this was the time that her parents had died. She didn't really know why because her memory of the incident was really fuzzy. She was being dragged away, taken by the hand. Then her dream finished._

She got up seated in her bed, the covers tangled in her sweaty hands. If it wasn't for her brother being by her side all the time she wouldn't be the way she was now. She would be sad and lonely all the time. She got up and made her way to Allen's room. She stopped in front of Allen's door, hesitant in case Allen was asleep. She silently opened the door to see Allen gazing at the stars on the balcony. She tip-toed to Allen's side noticing he was crying but his expression was blank. He was just staring at the stars.

"Hello Lenalee" he said without turning around.

"Hey Allen-kun, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, whenever I have a certain dream, I always end up crying," he turned around to face Lenalee. "You look beautiful with your hair untied" he smiled wiping away his tears.

"Thanks" she flushed but stopped when she noticed something "Allen-kun? What happened to your arm?" She noticed his arm was completely black.

"_Damn I forgot about this" _he thought "This kind of like a birth mark" he lied. "Anyway, why are you here? Nightmares?"

"Yeah…"she replied.

"Me too, do you want to tell me about yours?" he was now leaning back against the railings.

"Okay…you probably don't know this from my brother but our parents died a long time ago" she stated biting her lips "I always have these nightmares that I am being taken away somewhere but I don't know where and I don't remember how my parents died because my memory's fuzzy". Now she had completely broken down into tears. Allen stepped forward and embraced her as her eyes widened in shock.

"I am glad you could tell me this" he whispered "Guess we have a lot in common".

"Hmm?"

"I was an orphan working for a circus and then a travelling clown called Mana arrived and was so fun to be with" He paused then continued "Mana said he was going to leave soon because he never liked staying in one place and asked me if I wanted to come. Of course I said yes and he adopted me. We had so much fun together at different circuses and as time passed by our bond was like the Earth and the Moon, inseparable." Tears came out of his eyes and rolled onto Lenalee's shoulder as she listened "Then he just suddenly died and afterwards I have nightmares almost every night which reminds me of him". He hugged Lenalee closer thanking her for listening to him. And they stood there on the balcony still in a tight embrace sharing stories for a while. He also told her about his adventures with Cross Marian his 'guardian'.

They broke apart and Allen said "Well we better get back to sleep".

"Yeah"

"Thanks for listening to me Lenalee"

"Thanks for listening to me too Allen-kun" Allen escorted her out into his room and closed the window behind him. Lenalee was about to step outside the room when she stopped.

She turned around and asked "Allen-kun can I sleep with you today?" Allen paused, his face red as a tomato.

"S-sure" He jumped on his bed and shuffled towards the wall to leave Lenalee space. She climbed in and was disappointed to see Allen was facing the wall. Little did she know that he was confused and didn't know what else to do. He then heard a shiver behind him and turned over seeing Lenalee shaking from the cold. She had her eyes closed and didn't know that he was facing her. He wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her closer. He then reached in and kissed her on the forehead. "Good night Lenalee" he whispered.

"G-Good night Allen" They were both thankful for the darkness because their faces were really red.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	4. Allen's Fight

The next morning Lenalee woke up to soft counting.

"356…357…358" She realised that Allen was no longer in the bed with her. She turned around to see Allen shirtless and upside down on his right hand holding the top of a chair which was balancing on two legs doing hand stand-style push-ups. She sat there in awe just looking at Allen do his workout.

"364…365…366" he continued.

"Wow you are really fit" Lenalee said bobbing her head up and down synchronized with Allen's push ups.

"Mm? Oh Lenalee? Sorry I woke you up."

"No it's fine but wow! How can you do so many of those and with only one hand!"

"My master told me to do these every day" He said now sitting on the chair looking up at the ceiling recalling his difficult training and shuddered.

"Wow"

"Anyway, did you sleep well?" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up towards him. He placed his left hand on her waist and had his right hand up with his fingers intertwined with Lenalee's. He put on his hypnotizing smile and she couldn't help but move closer.

"I KNEW IT! YOU ARE HYPNOTIZING MY LENALEE INTO YOUR IMPURITY!" Komui appeared out of nowhere and whipped out a massive drill from behind his back. He then ran at Allen with murderous intent, who in turn ran away.

"_Again his moment was ruined by Komui"._ Allen sighed and ran around the room, half-heartedly dodging the drill and various things thrown at him as if it were an everyday routine whilst Lenalee tried to explain. And just like last time a swift kick was placed on his chin by his sister. Allen was surprised that Komui didn't have a broken jawbone with the number of kicks he'd receive from his sister. After listening to an angry Lenalee, Komui left the room and headed to school.

"Your brother's really attached to you" he laughed.

"Yeah, he promised he'd always come to me when I need help and always stay by my side. Even when he left for Europe he would send me a letter almost every day" she said "Anyway let's get ready for school" she left the room to change.

Allen put on his long-sleeve shirt and pair of white gloves and stepped outside the room. After they ate breakfast they set out to school. They kept walking until Lenalee tripped. She fell forward but managed to balance herself before falling over.

"Ouch" Lenalee gasped.

"What's wrong?" Allen turned around.

"Ah I twisted my ankle, like this I won't make the track club again".

"Here" Allen reached out his hand and she accepted. He also took her bag from her and held her hand heading for a big tree to rest. She hadn't realised but Allen was a real gentleman.

"Just sit down and stretch your legs here" he said politely, gesturing at a tree stump. Allen helped her down to the tree stump. She sat with her back against the tree and her feet stretching forwards while Allen dropped both bags and bent over her feet.

"So tell me where it hurts" he said looking at her ankles.

"Mm…my left ankle…"she said. Allen placed his hands on her ankle and started massaging the place where it hurts. His hands were soft and relaxing. It felt as if all the pain was going away slowly. She smiled and blushed looking at Allen. After a minute of massaging she felt a lot better and was up testing her feet.

"Wow thanks Allen!" she said excitedly, picking up her bag.

"Don't mention it". Soon they arrived at school and the first period, Maths started. Allen and Lenalee entered the room and took their seats. The teacher wasn't here yet so Allen decided he would take a short nap. He placed his arms on the desk and rested his head on it and closed his eye. He was awoken by the teachers' voice at the front of the classroom.

"Ehh… this is a little sudden but we have two new students" he explained. An angry-looking Japanese boy with long dark-blue hair tied back into a ponytail walked in followed by a cheerful boy with red hair, a bandana and an eye patch over his right eye. Allen opened his eyes and looked ahead.

"Hmm…Lavi? Kanda? What are you two doing here?"Allen said confused and sleepily.

"Ah Moyashi it's good to see you again. Komui put us in your class" the red-haired boy said with his hands behind his head. Allen jolted up in his seat thinking if Lenalee figured out.

"_These people also know my brother?" _Lenalee thought then said "How do you know my brother?"

"_Damn it" _Allen thought.

"Oh, you're his sister? That's because he is-" The redhead was pointing his finger upwards and explaining when he was cut off by Allen.

"They're also old friends" Allen said sweating. He then shot the redhead a say-anymore-and-I'll-kill-you stare. Of course the idiot didn't understand and continued explaining.

"Anyway he is-" again he was cut off but this time it was a pencil that flew at him grazing his cheek and sticking into the blackboard behind him.

"Aaah my bad, my hand slipped" Allen said cheerfully as he got up moving to the front of his classroom to retrieve his pencil. As he stepped passed the red haired boy he whispered into his ear "What are you doing Baka Usagi? We're not supposed to say anything about the order, especially to Komui's sister" Allen pulled out his pencil and headed back to his seat. And yet again whispers started to spread throughout the room.

"_What the hell he threw a pencil and it stuck into the blackboard! It even grazed that kid!"_

"_Omg three new hotties in just two days!"_

"_Wow so mysterious"_

"_What were they talking about?"_

"_The white-haired kid must be really strong to through a pencil like that"_

"Well introduce yourselves" the teacher sweat dropped.

"Yo, my name is Lavi Bookman" The red-haired boy said.

"Che" the blue-haired said crossing his arms.

"He is a little shy, his name is Kanda Yu"

"Well take your seats you two" the teacher pointed to two empty desks diagonally-behind Allen. Lavi and Kanda took their seats.

"Humph" Kei said with his feet on the desk "another two join the freak show"

"What was that?"Allen, Lavi and Kanda said in unison staring darkly at Kei who fell of his chair.

"N-Nothing just y-you guys are r-really cool" he said frightened.

"Why thank you" Allen said as Black Allen disappeared.

"Haha! Kei is scared!" A boy in the class said as his other classmates erupted into giggles and laughter. It was refreshing for them to see someone stick up to the bullies. Classes flew by and soon it was break time. Lenalee and Allen were eating on the roof of the school. They were leaning forward on the railings and looking at the sky.

"Are you and my ni-san hiding anything from me?" Lenalee questioned.

"You'll know when the time comes" Allen replied.

"When the time comes! What do you mean! All these secrets…Why can't you tell me anything?" tears were now rolling down her cheeks. Allen turned his head towards Lenalee. He wiped away her tears and brushed her hair back behind her ear and repeatedly stroked it.

"I'll be breaking my promise with your brother, what he is doing to protect you and I want you to hear everything from your brother when he feels it's right" he pulled her closer "and please don't cry it makes me feel terrible" he said. They looked at each other and then Allen made the first move. He drew closer and pressed his lips into Lenalee's. She was shocked at first but then returned the kiss with just as much passion.

"Komui is going to kill you if he finds out" A voice said from behind him. The pair broke apart and blushed turning around to see Lavi and Kanda standing in the doorway.

"Lavi? Kanda? Ehh…we were just…" Allen tried to think of an explanation with the addition of Lenalee's hand gestures.

"Save the explanation for later" Lavi chuckled.

"So, what are you guys doing here?"

"Nothing serious, we came here to discuss clubs"

"Oh, have guys chosen yet?"

"No, but I am guessing Kanda will be in the Kendo club"

"I see, is there a fight club or anything?"

"No, but there will be a Kendo competition where people from the club will fight against each other"

"Sounds interesting, guess I'll try it out. You guys in?"

"Sure"

"Kanda?"

"Che, it will give me an excuse to beat you all down" Kanda smirked.

"Well that's all of us". The four including Lenalee made their way to their next class a little earlier when they heard a commotion outside.

"Aaaaaah!" A scream was heard outside the school. The four walked to the windows and saw about thirty people in different school uniforms holding various weapons. They were beating up everyone that walked by. The strongest third-years were also down on the floor screaming in pain. The whole school was watching the scene unfurl. Not even the teachers had the authority to stop this.

"_Hey aren't these guys from Red Horn high, our neighbouring school?_"

"_I heard the strongest third-year bullies beat up a couple of students over there and now they're angry"_

"_Oh my God, the strongest third-years are all down"_

"_Why are those third-years even in our school! They just cause trouble!"_

"_Shit! They're even beating up passer-bys!"_

"_Ah damn! The cops will only be here in 30 minutes!"_

By now Allen couldn't take anymore. He turned around and headed for the stairs before a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Aww c'mon Lavi. I promise I won't hurt them too hard" Allen pleaded.

"Fine" Lavi said.

"Wait, don't go its dangerous" Lenalee shouted. She then thought for a minute why Allen said '_I won't hurt them too hard'._

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" Allen smiled.

He turned around and ran down stairs. The other three followed him and joined the crowd in front of the school. By now the last of the third-years from Man High had fallen.

"Urghh…Can't you keep the blood down a bit?" Allen said bending down in front of the third-year and checking his pulse "Thank God he's alive".

"What the f*** are you doing, pipsqueak. This ain't a place for first-years, hurry back inside before I knock your brains out" A muscular man said pointing a baseball bat at Allen's head. The crowd was mumbling.

"_What the hell is wrong with him! Does he have a death wish!"_

"_I heard he beat up Kei"_

"_Nah, that was a lie, I think it was Kei who beat up him"_

"_I can't watch this…"_

"Unforgivable" Allen said giving his opponent an intimidating glare. Allen just noticed that most of these people were beaten near to death. They were all bullies, but they were still human beings. He decided he would go very easy on the bullies in front of him because if he severely injured them, it would make him no better than them. The third-year stepped back a bit saying "Wha-What the hell is up with this kid!"

"Dude, he is just trying to scare you, look at him he's tiny!" another behind him laughed.

"Guess you're right, well time to get this pipsqueak out of the way" he said raising his bat.

"HOME RUN!"He shouted as he swung his bat at Allen's face. Allen punched through the bat splitting it in two and sending the third-year flying backwards along with it. He raised his fists in a fighting stance staring at his frightened opponents.

"It's been a while since I've been this excited, now come at me with all you've got" he smirked.

"_Holy shit did you see that!"_

"_He smashed through the bat and the guy"_

"_Woo! We can hold off until the cops come!"_

"_Go white-haired first-year!" _The crowd was cheering for him. Another man came at him this time with a knife. Allen side-stepped and grabbed his wrist and flung the man over his shoulder at two other attackers. A hand shot from behind him and grabbed hold of Allen's right hand. This third-year twisted Allen's hand behind his back and into a lock. Allen turned his head to see the attacker throw his other fist towards his stomach. Allen side-flipped over the attacker's arm that was holding his wrist and swivelled around landing an elbow into his face. He then continued his attack with a series of punches and a round-house kick. He ducked under another baseball bat and placed one punch in the attacker's abdomen, knocking him out of breath. The rest of the school except for Lavi and Kanda stared in awe as the not-so-tough looking white-haired boy had already knocked out about 15 people.

"Wow…he's amazing" Lenalee gasped.

"GO WHITE-HAIRED GUY!" the crowd cheered. Allen kept swivelling and flipping around landing punches and kicks into his attackers. It was getting harder and harder for him to defend himself as they came more and more at one time. Allen placed his hands on the floor and lifted his legs up like a 'Y' and spun around upside-down kicking the opponents down. He wiped blood of his mouth and muttered "3 more left".

He was now out of breath and the last three seemed to be the leaders or something. One of them smiled as his eyes widened in shock.

"Oi kid look behind you!" a boy from the crowd shouted. Allen turned around but it was too late. A knife was thrust into his stomach as he fell down onto his knees. Allen coughed blood as the crowd fell silent.

"HAHAHA! YOU SEE THAT! NOW I'LL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU FOR MESSING WITH OUR SCHOOL!" the knife-wielder shouted psychotically. He has truly lost his mind to revenge.

"You're pretty crazy you know that?" Allen said looking up at the attacker.

"Wha-" the attacker was cut off by Allen's fist burying into his face. He flew literally three metres and lay there unconscious.

"Shit we better run!" the three opponents turned around only to get blocked off by a row of police cars and ambulance's. The police crash tackled them and handcuffed the three boys, taking them into the police car.

"Wow, we got a lot of cleaning up to do…" a police man said.

"Yeah…" the doctor replied.

"You! Did you do all this?" the policeman asked.

"Ehh…they attacked our school and our students lying here first! So, you know…self defence?" Allen tried to wriggle his way out of the situation. The police man noticed a red stain on his shirt near his stomach. The school was already dispersed helping their wounded class mates into the ambulance vans and thanking Allen for his work.

"Oi! Pull up your shirt just for a sec!" the policeman shouted. The students all turned their heads to Allen to see how much he had been hurt. Allen reluctantly lifted his shirt to reveal about five deep cuts, many small cuts and a large stab wound on his stomach.

"What the! How are you still standing with all those!" A student shouted. They all crowded around Allen to look at his wounds.

"Ahh…this is not s-serious…" Allen hated it when people worried for him. Lenalee bent down and examined the wound before standing up and facing Allen with arms crossed. She stared at Allen, her eyes piercing through his soul. She sighed and then kicked him in the unwounded side of his torso shouting "Dumbass! Go to the hospital!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Allen rubbed his sides and walked towards the ambulance. The crowd started laughing at the fact that the white-haired boy could withstand various knife wounds, but one kick from a girl would send him to the hospital. Lenalee ran after him and after catching up walked side by side him with her head down. Allen only then noticed that tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Lenalee?" he whispered sincerely.

"Why do you just go out there and get yourself hurt? You didn't have to do it you know! Look at your body! That's going to leave a lot of scars…" she said to him.

Allen wrapped his right arm around her neck and rested it on her shoulder.

"Don't worry silly. I can take care of myself" Allen replied cheerfully. He headed to the ambulance before a policeman ran up to him holding a notebook.

"Good evening, I am Inspector Yagami. May I ask you a few questions regarding this incident?" the inspector said with his pen in his hand.

"Sure" Allen replied taking his hand off Lenalee.

"Okay, how did this incident occur?"

"Oh, I was walking to class when I heard screams. I looked through the window to see people from a different school from ours with weapons attacking random students. Apparently some big-shot bullies from our school went to their school and beat someone up there. I ran over to the bodies to see that they were beaten half to death and heard whispers that the police will only be here in thirty minutes from then on. So I decided it would be best that I can at least protect my class mates from these guys until you guys come here, but instead I got a little carried away…" Allen explained.

"Okay…Okay" the inspector jotted notes into his notebook. He was dumbfounded that a tiny first year could beat down about thirty third-years. "We may have to press charges for assault."

"But one of them swung a bat at me first and I reacted with self-defence, isn't that allowed here!"

"Hmm…"

"Anyway I held back a lot. I only knocked them out with soft punches and kicks. They will be conscious in less than an hour."

"Wait, how do you know all this about fights?" The inspector asked "Please tell me your identity, history and details" After hearing this Allen sighed, he would have to reveal his identity to this man.

"Can we please discuss this over there?" Allen asked.

"Fine"

"Be right back Lenalee"

"What is it you need to tell me secretly?" the inspector asked as Allen pulled out a silver cross from his bag and held it up to his interrogator.

"I am from the Black Order, my name is Allen Walker, I'm…I'm an exorcist" he whispered hoping the Black Order would be known by government officials here.

"My deepest apologies exorcist-sama"the inspector bowed.

"It's alright, but just don't tell anyone, including the other from the police force I am sent here on a mission"

"I understand, my brother was also killed by Akuma and now my father has become a Finder in Headquarters"

"I'm sorry to hear that, anyway take care Inspector, and continue with your hard work"

"Thank you exorcist-sama" The inspector bowed once more as Allen headed towards Lenalee.

"Are you going to get charged?" Lenalee asked.

"Oh no, anyway I better get to the hospital" Allen said entering the back of the ambulance "See you in a little while". Allen waved to Lenalee as the ambulance drove off. Soon the scene was cleared and the students were let out early. Club activities were postponed for tomorrow. Meanwhile Allen was being treated in a medical ward. Afterwards he was instructed to sleep until tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	5. Melody

**Hope you guys like this :) **

**Sorry if i take too long with the updates, it's a tiny bit hard since i'm still in high school.**

**Thanks AnimeLover717216 for my first review, I really appreciate it :)**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Allen opened his eyes to see a white ceiling.<p>

"_Where am I?" _He suddenly realised that he was taken to the hospital after his battle with the students from Red Horn High. He felt a weight on his legs and sat up to see a green haired girl resting her arms and head on his legs, sound asleep. He shifted his gaze to the bed-side table next to him which was littered with flowers and cards.

"Err…what…?" he whispered to himself, picking up a card and reading it.

_Dear Allen,_

_Thanks for all your help yesterday. You looked so cool! Anyway, get well soon!_

_Yours with lots and lots of love, Sayako_

Almost all of his get-well cards were from his various fan-girls while the others were people congratulating him or challenging him to a fight of some sort. He sighed then placed the last card back on the bed-side table and looked back to Lenalee. He was about to wake her up, but didn't have the heart to because she looked too cute, so he just fell back onto is pillow and stared at the ceiling. A few moments later, he heard a mumble from Lenalee as she slowly opened her eyes. She yawned then sat up, absorbing the surroundings. She turned to see Allen sitting up in his bed staring right back at her.

"Morning" he smiled.

"Oh good morning Allen-kun. Are your injuries okay?" she said sleepily.

"Perfect. Anyway, when did you get here?"

"I kind of slept here overnight. I think the Nurse didn't want to wake me up when the visiting hour was over, so she left me here"

"Thanks for being here with me" Allen flushed.

"S-Sure anytime" she smiled trying her hardest to stop the blood flowing to her face making her cheeks red.

"Anyway, we better get to school" Allen said, putting on his usual uniform.

"Hmm? What about your injuries? You have to stay here!" Lenalee demanded standing up.

"Oh, I heal fast" Allen replied unravelling his bandages to reveal no trace of wounds.

"Huh! I thought they were all serious, how could you heal so quickly?" Lenalee was genuinely confused, but the only answer she received was a shrug.

"Alright let's go! Wait! I haven't had breakfast!"

"Then let's go back to the dorm rooms to eat something, it's still dark" Lenalee chuckled. She didn't bother tying her hair into pigtails today so left it long. Allen signed out at the receptionist office and joined Lenalee outside. They walked together to the dormitory. Lenalee yawned stretching her hands up in the air. Allen noticing this, gently moved Lenalee's head to rest on his right shoulder. They walked the rest of the way like this until the Dorm room. Lenalee emptied her pockets searching for the keys.

"Huh! The keys aren't here!" Lenalee panicked. Allen reached into Lenalee's long hair and pulled out a slightly rusted golden key.

"Wow a magic trick! Where did you learn that?"

"From my foster father when I was a clown" Allen replied handing her the keys. She slid it into its slot under the door handle and twisted it with the handle opening the door.

"I'll be right back, just need to pack some books" Allen said running into his room.

"Kay! I'll get breakfast ready!" Lenalee pulled out all her cooking tools and ingredients and began preparing Allen's 'light' meal along with her owns. She was washing the dishes when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Allen rested his head on her shoulder and said "Brilliant cooking as always"

"Thanks Allen-kun" she smiled. They ate breakfast quickly at the dinner table then headed out the door to school. At the corridors in the Dormitory the two met up with Lavi and Kanda.

"Yo Moyashi! You ready for the Kendo competition t'day" Lavi asked.

"It's Allen and yes I am ready but when is it?"

"It's in the afternoon at about two pm". The four walked to school and then to their respective classes. Allen and Lenalee had Music whilst Kanda and Lavi had Japanese. Allen and Lenalee entered the classroom only to be swarmed by Allen's fan girls.

"_OMG you're the guy that beat up those Red Horn bullies"_

"_You're so cool!" _Eventually Allen managed to squirm out of the wall of fan girls and took a seat next to Lenalee in the back corner. The teacher arrived and ordered the class to take their seats. He paced around the room talking about music with a notebook in his hand. Allen crossed his arms on the table and rested his head to sleep. Noticing this, the teacher ripped out a page from his notebook and scrunched it up before throwing it at Allen's head.

"Walker!" the teacher shouted "Wake up!"

"No" Allen replied blankly with his eyes still closed. By now the teacher was fuming and the class were laughing. The teacher calmed himself down and a grin appeared on his face, thinking of what to do to this let-down of a student.

"Would you like to tell us what we were discussing Allen?" the teacher threw another scrunched up piece of paper from his notebook. Allen lifted his head a bit and looked at the teacher confused.

"Err…Music" Allen said while Lenalee giggled.

"No, we're discussing the effect of music with vocals added. Would you care to demonstrate?" The teacher said as a grin spread across his face.

"You want me to play music and sing?"

"Yes, any instrument and you must sing" He hated how Allen was allowed to slack off because he was popular. Now he was going to embarrass himself in front of the whole class. Allen stood up and walked to the white grand piano at the front of the room and sat down at the piano bench.

"Do I really have to do this?" Allen asked nervously.

"Of course, now go on then" the teacher laughed.

"Do I have to sing?"

"Yes, yes now hurry up!"

"One moment thinking of what to do" Allen thought about what he should do and then remembered while the teacher sat in his eat with his legs crossed waiting for the white haired boy to be ridiculed. Allen placed his gloved fingers on his desired keys and started to play a beautiful piece of music. After the introduction to the piece, he began to sing in an elegant and beautiful voice.

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yume_

Everyone stared in awe at the masterpiece before them. Even the teacher couldn't help but leave his mouth open. Allen's fingers danced gracefully over the keys. Each note played and word sung filled with so much emotion that some students even cried a little.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kissu wo_

The singing stopped as Allen continued to play the beautiful music. Lenalee stared straight at Allen, thinking how his singing talent might even be better than hers even though she was one of the best in the choir.

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kissu wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka konoko ni ai wo_

_Tsunaida te ni kissu wo_

After Allen finished playing, the class erupted into cheers and clapping. The teacher himself even clapped before silencing the class and ordering to sit in their seats. Allen swivelled around on the piano bench to face the teacher looking at him.

"So? Was that good?" Allen asked.

"Very impressive. Who created this music and lyrics and how long have you been learning for?" the teacher asked Allen.

"Actually, I created this myself and I've been learning for…"Allen stopped to think for a second then continued "one week". The class just stared at Allen, shocked after what they just heard.

"_All that he made up himself?'_

"_Wow, he's only been learning for one week and his really good!"_

"_Allen-kun is so talented and hot!"_

"Who is your teacher, he must be really good to teach you so much in just one week" the teacher asked still in awe of the talented student in front of him.

"I don't have a teacher, I just practice by myself" Allen said. If it wasn't for the jaw being connected to the skull, everyone's mouth would have hit the ground.

"You're very talented Allen; would you like to play this for the Performing Art's Night in front of everyone else in the school?"

"Uh…Sure"

"Great, now on with the lesson." The teacher said ecstatically. Allen returned to his seat next to Lenalee.

"Wow, you never told me you played music Allen-kun" Lenalee said.

"Yeah…"Allen replied placing his hands on his lap under the table looking down. He didn't like playing that specific piece because it reminded him of the 14th Noah sleeping dormant within him. Lenalee placed her hand on top of his gloved right one and asked "Is something wrong Allen?" He looked up into her beautiful violet eyes and responded with a heart-warming smile "Nothing Lenalee".

After the lessons were over, break started and Lenalee and Allen met up with Kanda and Lavi at the front of the school to eat.

"The dorm room next to ours is now empty so you guys can sleep there tonight, don't worry, there are two separate bedrooms" Allen explained.

"Che, why do I have to be in the same room as the Baka Usagi?" Kanda grumbled.

"Yeah! How come you get to sleep with her! Do you two do anything to each other!" Lavi added. Allen and Lenalee turned and faced each other, their cheeks red in the process.

"N-No of course n-not" they replied in unison shaking their hands in front of them. Lavi was still not convinced.

"Anyway, you have plenty of space to brood BaKanda" Allen said to Kanda.

"Shut up Baka Moyashi" Kanda retorted. They suddenly heard the rumble of many footsteps approaching them from the halls inside the school. Lavi turned his head to see a stampede of girls running in his general direction.

"Hey look the girls have finally realised how cool I am" Lavi said proudly "Welcome ladies" he stepped forward towards them. The crowd of girls ran straight past him and encircled Allen.

"Ara…? ALLEN YOU MONSTER! YOU STOLE MY ONLY PURPOSE IN LIFE!" Lavi cried.

"_Can you play the piano for me?"_

"_Kyaa~ it's Allen!"_

"_Can you go out with me?"_

"_YOU'RE SO COOL!"_

Kanda joined a depressed Lavi and together they slowly headed for the club activities. Lenalee wanted to leave too, but couldn't since Allen was still here. She got frustrated at the crowd of girls blocking Allen's path, so she ploughed through them and grabbed Allen's wrist. He turned to see her and said "Lenal-". He was cut off as Lenalee pulled him closer and pressed her lips against his. Allen's fan girls gasped with jealousy.

"_Aww…I wanted to be his first kiss"_

_No, it would have been me!"_

"_No, he likes me more!"_

"_No, why Lenalee". _They broke apart, Allen thankful that Komui wasn't around. She dragged him through the bickering crowd of Allen's fan girls and they caught up with Lavi and Kanda who saw the whole thing.

"How can you get ALL the girls Allen…" Lavi sulked.

"It's not like I want to" Allen replied.

"You already have Lenalee and now you even have your own fan club!"

"Aww…cheer up, you'll get a fan club soon Lavi". They headed for the Kendo club outside the gym to enrol.

"Um…We're here to enrol in the Kendo Club and competition" Allen said to the older boy behind the stand.

"The four of you?" the older boy asked.

"No just us three" Allen gestured to Lavi and Kanda.

"Ok, names?"

"Lavi Bookman" Lavi said his angst all gone.

"Kanda…Yu" Kanda sighed.

"Allen Walker" Allen said as the older boy writing the names looked up.

"You're Allen Walker? The guy that beat up thirty big-shots from our rival school?" The boy was now standing up with an eager look in his face despite being a third year.

"Yes…"

"Wow! Nice to meet you. Good luck in the competition but be careful. Kendo is nothing like fist fights, there is a certain amount of skill needed for it and some of these people are recognised throughout Japan."

"Thanks but I think we would be fine. We three are also very talented when it comes to using weapons." Allen smiled. The older boy was shocked at how confident they were even though he mentioned the contestants being nationals. Allen, Lavi and Kanda were all ready for the Kendo Competition that started in a few minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	6. Kendo Competition

**I am soo sorry for not updating soon, I had a load of school work to do. Also regarding this chapter i'm sorry it's short.**

**As you can read, i am not really knowledgeable with Kendo, so i'm sorry.**

**I'll update the next chapter really soon so until then please enjoy!**

**P.S: Please review, i'm running out of ideas D: I think the next chapter will be about Valentines Day**

**If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Allen, you're going to verse Kiria, he is a national and a third-year so it will be hard" The older boy said reading a piece of paper "Lavi, you will verse a first year; Jonny and Kanda you will verse another national, Yatsuba" the boy added.<p>

"So what do we do now?" Allen asked.

"Meet up with , he will give you your gear and shinai's (**A/N wooden sword used in Kendo**)"

"Thanks" They walked off to the gym which had now been transformed into a stage for the Kendo competition. The Kendo competition was a great event and attracted many students, even people from outside the school. There were two white parallel marks on the floor of the gym which Allen assumed was where they would stand at the beginning of the match. He found a muscular teacher supervising the students and assistants in their duties.

"Umm…?" Allen asked nervously.

"What is it?" The teacher almost shouted turning his head "Oh Allen"

"Yeah, can you give us our gear; we're participating in the tournament"

"Come with me" The teacher led the three contestants down a flight of stairs into a change room.

"Here you go" The teacher said handing them three suits and three shinai's.

"Thank you" the three said. The teacher left them to put on their suits.

"Man, this feels really weird" Lavi said twisting his body to adjust it with the suit.

"Alright, let's go!" Allen said cheerfully.

"Che" Kanda said walking out first. The first match was Lavi vs Jonny. They both walked up and faced each other, kneeling on the white marks as it was tradition. The number of spectators was a lot more than the previous year's mostly because of they wanted to see Allen Walker's match.

"_Ooh look, Allen-kun's friend!"_

"_Hmm…I hope he wins for Allen's sake" _The spectators mumbled.

After kneeling, they stood up and held up their shinai's in front of them.

"Start!" the judge shouted. Lavi and Jonny circled each other, waiting to see who will attack first. It started with many feint strikes from both the contestants. After a series of feints, Jonny made the first move. He swung his shinai vertically down on Lavi's head to get a point and win the first round. Lavi parried quickly and quickly swung his shinai at the opening at the side of Jonny's abdomen. Lavi's shinai made contact and afterwards they both stepped back facing each other again.

"One point to Lavi" the judge said. The second round resumed and Jonny landed a hit on Lavi.

"One point to Jonny"

After another round, Lavi was winning two to one. They backed up once more ready for the deciding clash. Jonny quickly swung his sword horizontally but Lavi dodged it and landed a hit straight on his opponent's helmet.

"Lavi wins!" the judge announced as the crowd cheered. Lavi took off his helmet and waved at the spectators around him, specifically the girls that send a message 'Strike!' in his brain. Jonny took off his helmet and approached Lavi to shake hands.

"Good match!" Jonny said happily but with a hint of sadness.

"Thanks!" Lavi replied cheerfully as the pair walked off the gym floor and into the change rooms.

"Next match will be Allen Walker vs Kiria Muira" The judge announced through the microphone as the crowd cheered even louder than before.

"_Woo! Go Allen!"_

"_I know you'll win"_

But then an odd voice shouted louder than others "The next guy's a national Kendo player! There's no way you'll win!" The crowd turned to the source of the voice to see Kei leaning against the wall with a smug look on his face. The crowd fell silent. Although they really liked Allen, deep down they all knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against one of the best kendo players in Japan but still hoped for the best. Allen and Kiria walked onto the gym floor their helmets in their arms. Allen's snow white hair flowed behind him as various high pitched and strangely a low pitched "Kyaa(s)" were heard in the spectators' crowd. They both faced each other putting on their helmets.

"I hate your kind of people" Kiria scowled.

"Why's that?" Allen asked genuinely confused loosening his stance.

"You're so full of yourself!"

"…"

"You get through life like a breeze while people like me painfully struggle through. I'll prove by beating you the difference between a cocky bastard like you and a person like me who has gone through a lot of pain" He added. The spectators now entertained at this heated argument mostly feeling sympathy towards Kiria. Allen ducked his head.

"Don't talk to me like you know what pain is. My foster father died just when I knew what it meant to have someone who cared about you and everywhere I go I had to be called names for my strange appearance" the spectators and even Kiria fell silent.

"_I feel so sorry for Allen…"_

"_It makes my heart ache just thinking of what he's been through"_

"Woops, guess I said too much" Allen rubbed the back of his helmet changing his tone "Let's start the match".

"Yeah…" Kiria replied, guilt washing over him. He never thought that someone would be in so much pain yet still be able to smile every day. The pair kneeled down and stood up taking their stances.

"Start!" the judge shouted. Just as the judge finished speaking, there was a flash of brown. Kiria just stood there confused still in his stance.

"E-Ehh…" Kiria stuttered. Allen was already right in front of him and had his shinai's tip on his helmet "What…?"

"Um…one point to Allen Walker…" the judge equally confused as everyone else.

"_Wow, fast!" _

"_I didn't even see him get that close to Kiria!" _the spectators amazed. They both stepped back ready for the next round.

"Seems I underestimated you Allen" Kiria said "Next time I'll get serious!" Kiria charged at Allen with his shinai ready. He swung quickly but Allen parried it. They kept exchanging attacks neither one of them hitting each other's suit. Allen swung his shinai, targeting Kiria's left waist. Kiria placed his shinai in front of his waist to block the attack, but unexpectedly Allen changed the direction of his attack and landed a hit on Kiria's right waist instead.

"Two points for Allen Walker!"

"Nice…" Kiria panted. They started the next round but unfortunately for Kiria, Allen deceived him again and landed another hit.

"Winner, Allen Walker!" The judge shouted, blowing his whistle. The two walked to the change rooms accompanied by cheers.

"That was fun" Allen smiled.

"Yeah" Kiria replied. "_I just can't hate this little guy_" Kiria thought.

"Next match is, Kanda vs Yatsuba Toshiro" the judge announced as Allen chuckled. Kanda probably demanded that they don't call him Yu. Kanda walked in alongside Yatsuba with his helmet under his arm and a sour look. They lined up and got ready to battle.

"Start!" the judge said. Kanda swung his shinai quickly at Yatsuba.

"_Hmph, that is a fast attack but I'm sorry I can easily block those" _Yatsuba thought. Kanda's shinai changed direction similar to Allen's attack and hit Yatsuba in the waist. Yatsuba literally went flying two metres. He sat up looking at Kanda with a frightened face as his helmet was knocked off.

"W-What?" he stuttered "I forfeit!" Yatsuba ran away clutching his waist.

"Umm….Winner by forfeit Kanda!" Kanda walked off angry that he didn't get a proper fight. The spectators still had their mouths down. They were convinced that the Nationals captain was going to win but instead he ran away. After a series of matches and the crowd cheering for the three mysterious newcomers, Lavi, Kanda, Allen and another match's winner-Mika went on to the semi-finals. More and more people came to view the semi-finals. The first semi-final match was Lavi vs Kanda and obviously Kanda won. Allen walked on to the stage for his next match. He didn't know how he would win his match because he was against a girl. He couldn't go against his gentleman's code. But then an idea struck him, because his opponent was a talented first year, he tried his luck with charm. He put on his helmet and stood on the white line. The pair were staring each other down through their caged helmets.

"_Now or never…_" Allen thought. He winked at the girl in front of him and smiled. Mika's face turned a deep red and she fainted. Allen acted confused but was secretly happy that he didn't have to fight a girl. Suddenly two men in white holding a stretcher arrived and picked up the girl and walked off.

"Err…Winner is Allen Walker" the judge said as Allen walked off. Lavi was staring him down, his Bookman senses knew what really happened.

"Allen…we need to talk…" he said seriously as they walked together to the change rooms.

"YOU STOLE THE GIRL I HAD MY EYE ON!" he shouted.

"Relax I just didn't want fight a girl" Allen said calmly as he closed the door at Lavi. There was a little break before the finals so Allen decided to spend his time eating with Lenalee. They sat at a bench behind the gym.

"That was impressive Allen!" Lenalee said holding a sandwich in her hand. Allen on the other hand was eating mitarashi dango "Are you sure you should be eating that? You do know it's the finals?"

"Yup" he said finishing his last one "Don't worry I'm going to get ready"

"How?" She didn't get a reply but instead leaped off his bench and began doing hand stand push-ups with his right hand "You never cease to amaze me…"

"3…Thanks, 4…" Allen said. Lenalee just sat there eating her sandwich and watching Allen work out.

"Kyaa! Look there's Allen!" Allen stopped and looked up to see his fan girls "WOW, look at him working out!" Lenalee was again frustrated but the girls didn't notice her. Lenalee cleared her throat to get their attention. They simultaneously turned their head to see Lenalee smiling at them.

"It's Lenalee! Run!" They all ran away.

"Thanks, but what did you do to them?"Allen asked resuming his work out.

"Nothing much" she lied, innocently eating her sandwich. After his break was over, Allen changed into his suit and walked back into the gym. The principal and teachers decided to watch this match too. Allen and Kanda lined up and faced each other.

"Good luck BaKanda" Allen smirked.

"You too, Moyashi" he replied. The gym was covered with a dark aura as Black Allen and Black Kanda appeared.

"Start!" the judge shouted. Allen and Kanda swung at the same time; their shinai's hitting each other. They kept parrying each other until Kanda landed a hit. The next round, it was Kanda who got hit. This process repeated until it was the deciding round. The sound of the shinai's hitting each other echoed through the halls. Allen and Kanda to quick steps and manoeuvred each strike skilfully. They both stepped back ready for the final attack. They swung their shinai's at each other, this time with more speed and force. As the shinai's made contact a crack was heard. Their supposedly unbreakable shinai's had both snapped off. Pieces of wood flew everywhere. The judge ran to the principal and whispered something into his ear. He then ran back and picked up his microphone and announced "Umm, this is a draw!" The crowd was silent but cheered afterwards since Kanda and Allen were both favourites and this was the best possible result. The Kendo Competition finished with both Allen and Kanda as the winner. Obviously the two weren't happy and decided to settle the score later.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	7. Sick on Valentines Day

**As a way of saying sorry for taking so long on the updates, i decided to publish another chapter on the same day! Woo!**

**Oh yeah, I'm writing two other one-shots. One is about Allen transforming into a white-wolf and being taken back to the order by Lenalee. The second one is Allen and Lenalee having a fluff moment on a couch in the library at night.**

**Hope you guys read it when it's out!**

**Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Today was Valentine's Day and Lenalee had no clue how she would approach Allen with her home-made, love-filled chocolates.<p>

"Hmm…" she pondered "this will be hard…" After the usual readying for school, Allen and Lenalee set off to school. She was in deep thought when she heard her name.

"Lenalee?" Allen said.

"…"

"Lenalee" he said a little louder.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong? You seem a little out of it today"

"Umm…I was just thinking about…"

"About?"

"…"

"…" Allen waited. Lenalee wanted something to pop up and take Allen's attention away because she was too embarrassed to tell him about Valentine's Day and the chocolates in her bag. Lucky for her, a girl appeared and handed Allen a box of chocolates and ran away.

"_How does she do it?_" Lenalee thought. She had to give Allen her Valentine present sometime today.

"Anyway, what's bothering you?" Allen asked already finished with the box of chocolates.

"_Damn it, he won't let this pass by…_" Lenalee thought and then said "Nothing, don't worry about it"

"Oh okay"

"_Safe!" _she thought. They walked to their first class together. The two of them were in the same class every period, and now it's English. Allen and Lenalee walked in to see everyone's desk with Valentine's chocolates except for hers. Allen's had the most. Komui sat in his seat with a bunch of chocolates on his desk.

"Wow nii-san you got chocolates!" Lenalee said, she wondered why her brother, a teacher got chocolates but she didn't.

"Oh these? I confiscated them from your various stalkers…" Komui said eyeing down every male in the class. Lenalee sighed.

"Just give me those…" she snatched the gifts away and put them in her bag. She herself was surprised by how many admirers she had. She looked at Allen's desk to see it flooded with chocolates.

"_Maybe I can give it to him now? No wait, nii-san will be looking…But he probably has way too many gifts right now and won't even accept mines…" _she thought feeling down. Class flew by and Lenalee looked for an opportunity to give Allen chocolates but found none.

"_I have to do it at break time_" she thought. The pair sat together on the roots of a large oak tree. Kanda wasn't here because he was sick and Lavi was flirting with his fan club which Allen kindly created for him. This was the perfect time for Lenalee to give the chocolates.

"Lenalee?" Allen said.

"Hmm?" Lenalee looked to her right to see Allen with an eyebrow raised.

"You're spacing out a lot today, are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?"

"Umm…" Lenalee said her face now really red. She had to do it now. Allen placed a warm hand on her forehead.

"Are you sick? Do you want to go back to Dorm rooms?"

"No, no, no! Just fine!" She waved her hands. Allen's palm remained on her forehead and he wore the I'm-not-convinced look on his face.

"You know, if you're sick I'll go back to the Dorm rooms with you" he said.

"Ehh…really?" she asked. It was true though, she did feel a little sick. Maybe it was because of thinking too hard.

"Yeah sure, I'll go check out with the office right now" Allen said packing his lunch and dragging Lenalee to the office by hand.

"What can I do for you sweetie?" the office lady asked.

"Um, my friend here is sick and I was wondering if we can go back to the Dormitory together" Allen explained.

"Depends, why do you need to go?"

"Oh, I'm in the same room as her and it'll be good for someone to take care of her while she's sick"

"Okay then, just sign here both of you" the office lady said handing them a clipboard with a table on the paper. They signed their names; reason and time on the paper then thanked the office lady and headed back.

"Are you sure you want to come along? I mean, you really need to study, you're top of the class aren't you?" Lenalee asked feeling guilty for being a little sick.

"No it's fine, you're more important to me than grades" Allen replied. Lenalee blushed at the last thing he said and walked along. A gang of older teenagers were at the side of the street. They saw Lenalee and whispered to each other. One of them strolled up towards them and tripped face upwards.

"Ouch!" he lied; his ulterior motive was obviously to see up Lenalee's skirt.

"Oi. What are you doing?" Allen asked seriously, pulling Lenalee behind him. The man picked himself up and looked down on Allen.

"What's with you punk? Is she your girlfriend!" the man asked trying to look as intimidating as possible. The other gang members lined behind him pulling out knives.

"Yes." Allen replied. Lenalee was shocked at what Allen said.

"_He thinks of me that way! I am so happy!" _Lenalee thought.

"You got balls to mess with us punk! Boys, I think we need to cut him up a bit!" The gang members inched closer to Allen, their knives at the ready. Lenalee wasn't scared one bit though, because she knew that these people were nothing compared to Allen. Even still, she was scared for Allen's safety.

"Get back" Allen nudged Lenalee to move further away from the scene. She did as she was told. The gang member swung his knife at Allen only to get a fist in his face. The gang member flew to the right and lay on the ground unconscious.

"R-Run! He's a monster!" the remaining three ran away.

"Let's go Lenalee" Allen smiled stretching out his hand. Lenalee took it and tangled her fingers with Allen's.

"Eh…Listen…about what I said before…um…I…eh …" Allen stuttered.

"Don't worry about it!" she replied gleefully holding Allen's hands a little tighter. Lenalee stopped in her tracks looking at the floor.

"What's wrong Lenalee?" Allen asked. It seems that Lenalee really was getting sick. She collapsed to her knees with her hands around her stomach.

"It hurts…" she said. Allen ran to her side and placed a supportive arm around her shoulders.

"Can you bear with it until we get there?" Allen asked. Lenalee responded with a shake of the head. Allen hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do. He then placed his right hand under her knees and lifted her up. Even though she was sick, Lenalee still had a red face.

"Eh…Allen?" she stammered.

"Hmm?" he continued walking towards the Dormitory.

"You don't have to do this you know, I can walk"

"No way! I'm going to carry you the whole way, you're too sick". And true to his word, Allen carried her the whole way to the Dormitory. He placed they key in the keyhole and opened the door. He then placed Lenalee on her bed and covered her with blankets.

"Be right back!" he said running out the door. Moments later he returned with a wooden bucket with what seemed to be hot water and a small towel. He sat down on Lenalee's bed and dipped the towel in the hot water. He then soaked out the excess water and placed the towel on her forehead.

"Thanks Allen-kun" she said with her eyes closed.

"Sleep for a bit, I'll get you something to eat" Allen said caressing her arm. He headed out the door and into the kitchen. He picked up a bowl and made soup with various vegetables lying around hoping it would help her. When he returned, he saw Lenalee sleeping lightly. He placed the soup on her bedside table and whispered "I have soup for you, drink it and hopefully you'll get better".

"Thank you" She reached her shaky hand to the soup but Allen stopped her.

"On second thoughts…" he took of her towel and lifted her into a sitting position with her leaning on the wall behind her, cushioned by her pillow. Allen sat on her bed with the soup in his hands. He lifted the spoon with the soup in it and the bowl under just in case it spills and moved it towards Lenalee's mouth.

"You know, you don't have to do this…" she flushed.

"I want to do this" he said moving the spoon into her mouth.

"Mm. This is good! Where did you learn to cook?"

"My guardian" he said even though Cross was actually his master. After the soup was finished Allen told Lenalee to get some rest. He closed the curtains as it was still mid-day to block out the light.

"Sleep well" he whispered and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Allen lay on the couch getting ready for a mid-day movie. An advertisement was on so he decided he'd close his eyes for a bit. Before he knew it he was asleep. Allen had a dream about Mana. Again. But it didn't bother him that much because he promised Mana and Lenalee that he'd stay strong. He opened his eyes and absorbed the surroundings.

"That's right…I fell asleep" he mumbled. He looked at the clock to check the time "five o'clock…"

He opened the door to see Lenalee halfway through putting on her night shirt. They stared at each other for a moment. Allen blushed and turned away quickly.

I didn't see anything!" he stammered as Lenalee giggled.

"It's alright" she replied "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure". They sat down on the couch. Lenalee cuddled up next to him as she put on a movie about Valentine's Day. This felt all too familiar for Allen. Halfway through the movie, Allen noticed that Lenalee was shivering and her toes were curled up. He looked to his left and saw a thin fluffy bed sheet. He picked it up and wrapped it around them, bringing them even closer to one another.

"?" Lenalee looked up at Allen with a questioning look.

"You're obviously shivering" he said as he hugged her closer.

"_This is the best Valentine's Day ever" _she thought "_That's right! The chocolates!" _Fortunately her bag was right next to her at the leg of the couch. She reached her hand in and pulled out the box of chocolates. With her hand still inside her bag, she checked if the chocolates were still in good condition. They were just the way she left them. She pulled out the box and put it on Allen's lap.

"Hmm?" Allen looked at Lenalee his arm still around her.

"Um…happy Valentine's Day Allen" she said.

"Wow! Thanks!" he exclaimed and ate one "Wow, these taste great!"

"Ehh really?"

"Mhm" he nodded.

"Thanks!"

"I have a gift for you too" Allen said.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked curiously. Allen pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lenalee"

"T-Thanks" she blushed. The pair resumed their movie but this time they were a lot warmer than before. Allen told Lenalee to sit on his lap and that she did. He wrapped his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder and they watched the movie together.

"_Definitely the best Valentine's Day ever" _Lenalee thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	8. Camp Part 1: The Beach

**Hey everyone i'm back with another chapter. Hope you like it.**

**By the way, I paired Lavi with Lenalee's friend in this chapter. I hope you don't think it's stupid :S**

**Please review everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Allleeennn!" Lenalee shouted from outside Allen's bedroom. Allen responded by groaning sleepily. Lenalee opened the door, or rather kicked it open. He sat up in his bed at the loud noise and saw Lenalee in summer clothes, a round summer hat and a small bag in her hands.<p>

"Where are you going?" Allen asked rubbing his head.

"Hmm? Don't you remember?" Lenalee tilted her head to the side.

"No…"

"Well, our grade is going to the beach today for camp!"She jumped up and down.

"You know how to swim right?" Allen asked putting on a long-sleeve summer shirt. Lenalee didn't mind as she was now used to seeing Allen shirtless.

"Of course! Except there are many rip currents in the place we're going to. Anyway let's go we'll be late!"

"Okay" he replied as Lenalee left the room to eat breakfast. Allen changed into shorts. He wondered how he should cover his left hand but then he decided he would still wear gloves because they were water-proof. They sat together at the dining table eating quickly, and for some reason Lenalee was eating faster than Allen.

"You seem really excited about this" Allen said.

"Yup! I love the beach, you get to go swimming, tanning, trekking, cabin activities and even hot baths!" she listed holding up her fingers. Allen chuckled and continued eating. It was nice to see Lenalee really happy.

"Alright let's go!" she squealed and ran out the door dragging Allen behind her. They ran to the school to see the bus just pulling in at the front of the school.

"Walker! Lee! Hurry!"The teacher shouted beckoning them to get on the bus. The pair stepped into the bus and found a two-seater at the back. When they sat down together, other boys stared at Allen with jealousy and other girls stared at Lenalee with jealousy. Apparently rumour spread that the two were dating and jealousy grew from that. Lenalee was surprisingly popular as well. The bus trip was going to be for three hours, and then it would be the rest of the day at the beach, night activities, sleep then back here. Allen and Lenalee stared out the windows, occasionally having a conversation but most of the time just admiring the scenery. Lenalee was so excited that she lost most of her energy and slept on Allen's shoulder. Of course this really made some other class members angry. Lavi was depressed that his fan club didn't have anyone like Lenalee but didn't care, Kanda was brooding at the very back of the bus and the new students that arrived yesterday were angry. The new students were a lot tougher than Kei and took over the role of Class Bully. Their 'ringleader' instantly had a crush on Lenalee and when he saw what was happening with the white haired kid, he snapped. He moved from the back of the bus towards the seat where Allen was. The teacher at the front of the bus sighed and explained to the Bus Driver that there was nothing she could do and that Allen would take care of it. The rest of the class on the other hand, just sat there and watched in amusement. They knew that the new bully was stupid to pick on Allen. Lenalee's friend stood up and confronted the bully before he could get to Allen and Lenalee.

"Please stop this. They didn't do anything wrong" she said.

"Move it!" The bully shouted. Allen turned around to see Lenalee's friend supporting him but couldn't do anything as he would wake up Lenalee. So instead he just nodded at Lavi.

"I SAID MOVE IT!" the bully said raising his fists.

"_Wow are you serious!"_

"_Is he really going to hit a girl?" _

Lavi stood up and swiftly kicked the bully's shin forcing him to his knees. It was an unexpected turn of events as the whole class thought Allen would deal with this.

"Shut up, you're really noisy" Lavi said.

"_I'm so cool_" Lavi thought. The bully crawled back to his seat cursing everyone in his proximity.

"T-Thanks" the girl said blushing "I'm Rosie" she held out her hand. Lavi shook it "I'm Lavi".

"_Strike! I am eternally grateful to you Allen!" _Lavi thought looking at the girl with long hair tied back into a ponytail, the same colour as his own. Kanda was disgusted at the cheerful rabbit who returned to sit next to him with a smug look on his face. The bus arrived at the top of a forested hill next to a building with numbers on each door which everyone assumed would be their cabins.

"Okay! Everyone out! Don't leave anything behind!" The teacher shouted and stepped out of the bus. Allen woke up Lenalee and told her that we were here. She opened her eyes and realised for one whole hour she was resting on Allen. She blushed and stood up.

"Let's go" she said nonchalantly. They stepped out of the bus thanking the driver. As Lavi stepped out of the bus he instantly skipped over to Rosie.

"Everyone get changed and meet at the beach!"The teacher shouted, showing the students where the change rooms were. Lenalee changed into a bikini whereas Allen just walked to the beach as he was. He didn't want to reveal his left arm just yet.

"Che" Allen heard a voice next to him.

"Kanda? Aren't you getting changed?" he said looking at Kanda who was still in his usual attire.

"Why would I want to take part in this stupid event" Kanda said "We haven't even had any Akuma attacks yet, this mission is getting really boring…"

"We were the only exorcists available at the time we'll discuss the Akuma attacks at night with the Head Quarters"

"Fine…" The two walked down the set of stairs and arrived at the beach. The sunlight reflected of the glistening ocean into their eyes. Kanda turned left and continued walking.

"Where are you going BaKanda?" Allen said.

"To meditate Moyashi" he replied. He was heading for a rocky cliff and Allen decided he would follow. There was a ledge at the middle of the cliff about 15 metres high and the two jumped from rock to rock to the ledge with little effort. Kanda sat down and meditated, breathing slowly.

"What're you doing Moyashi…" he hissed.

"Just meditating BaKanda" Allen replied and took a seat next to Kanda. Despite Kanda being mean to almost everyone, Allen knew that deep down he was a nice person. Strangely he even thought of Kanda as a big brother.

"Whatever" Allen realised how relaxing meditating was. No wonder Kanda was an expert when it came to Akuma, by meditating he learned to control himself, his emotions and his head. The two never realised how much time passed until they heard a distant call from under them.

"Allen? Kanda? How did you get there? And what are you doing?" It was the teacher and a bunch of other students. Allen walked over to the ledge and realised how high up he was.

"Sorry, we were meditating" Allen said "Kanda let's go"

"No" he replied.

"Kanda's not coming Miss! He'll be fine up here!"Allen shouted. He then jumped off the high ledge and landed gracefully next to the teacher. The teacher and students were amazed.

"_Oh, woops, normal people can't do what exorcists do" _Allen thought brushing the sand of his shorts.

"That was amazing…" the teacher said as other students turned their attention to her "Oh woops, that slipped from my mouth" she said "you shouldn't do that, it's very dangerous". Allen just laughed and walked off. The teacher was really bad at lying. They class lined up for marking the roll. Everyone was there except for Kanda.

"Alright! Have fun!" the teacher shouted finishing the roll as the students ran past her to their desired destination. Many people went to swim, most of the girls lay down to tan, some boys to watch the ladies tan and one person meditated. Allen walked into the ocean and swam to the deep end. He noticed Lenalee swimming near him but she didn't notice his presence. Allen decided to play a prank on her. He dived underwater and swam in Lenalee's general direction. He saw a pair of legs and confirmed that they belonged to Lenalee. He reached out his hand and pulled her leg with very little force but just enough to make her go under. At first she panicked, thrashing her arms underwater but then realised that it was Allen. He smiled mischievously under the water and Lenalee mentally sighed. The two swam back up to the surface, Allen laughing and Lenalee frowning.

"Allen…" Lenalee said, a dark aura surrounding her. Black Lenalee arrived.

"_Oh crap."_ Allen thought as he swam parallel to the beach as far away from her as possible. She followed swimming with an equal amount of speed. Allen purposefully slowed down a bit and just when Lenalee thought she got him, he plunged under the water. When she ducked her head under, she scanned the seabed looking for Allen. He was nowhere to be found. Before she could get worried, a pair of gloved hands tickled her stomach.

"Eek!" she said when she returned to the surface. Allen continued to tickle her stomach from behind her.

"Allen!" she laughed uncontrollably. Although she was laughing a lot, she really liked this little moment with Allen. He took this as an opportunity and swam back to the shore. Panting, he decided he would hide near the rocky cliffs. He found a small, suspicious cave. Being the dense person he was, he snuck into the cave. It was longer than he had expected and when he reached an opening it, he saw a beautiful sight. There was a small waterfall to his right and icicles covering the ceiling. He knew this would be the perfect place to hide even though it was a little extreme. He hid in a sealed cave behind the waterfall. Lenalee obviously saw him go into the cave and followed. When she entered the waterfall area, her reaction was the same as his. Allen crept up near her, still hiding in the shadows of the cave. He looked up to see an abnormally large icicle above Lenalee shaking. A crack appeared on it and it plummeted down towards Lenalee who was still unaware of it. Allen ran quickly and tackled Lenalee out of the way, turning her around in mid-air to break her fall. The icicle hit the icy floor and the noise echoed throughout the cave. Lenalee expected to feel the cold ice hitting her face but instead felt something warm. She then realised that she was on top of Allen and their lips locked. She broke away and whispered "Um…Allen…" Allen realised that his arms were wrapped around Lenalee's bare back and was holding her really close to her.

"_Wait…bare back? Oh no… she's wearing a bikini…" _Allen thought but he didn't want to let go and Lenalee didn't want to get up. So they just lay there, one on top of the other in awkward silence. Allen realised that this was breaking his gentleman's code and that he was becoming like his master and let go. He stood up picking up Lenalee with him.

"Eh sorry" he said blushing.

"Don't worry" Lenalee blushed as well. What they didn't know was that Komui's golem had followed Lenalee to the beach. Of course she didn't know what a golem was but Allen did. The golem recorded everything that happened. It flew back to Komui's desk at the school at high speed within a few minutes and played the recording.

"Allen Walker…When we get back to the Order you will die…" he sat there with a dark aura surrounding him. He fiddled with his fingers as he laid a blueprint for Komurin1000 in front of him.

"Hehehehehe" Komui chuckled evilly "Mwuahahahah-"

"Shut up!" a teacher walked in to his room and walked out just as he came. Allen and Lenalee were back on the beach. The sun was setting and the teacher had called everyone including Kanda who surprisingly meditated for a long time to go do night activities. She took attendance when she realised that a student was missing.

"Where's Rosie?" she asked looking around. Lavi instantly panicked and scanned the area. He saw her caught in a rip and went to get her but someone beat him to her. Allen had swum really quickly to her position and had dragged her out of the rip. He carried her back to the shore and Lavi noticed she was unconscious. A wave of jealousy and a bit of hatred washed over him as he saw Allen carry her back. He was welcomed with cheers and people checking if Rosie was okay. Lavi was surprised when instead of placing her down and resuscitating her, Allen walked towards Lavi and placed Rosie in his hands. Lavi was confused until Allen winked and walked off to Lenalee. Lavi felt guilty for hating his best friend when Allen did this all for Lavi. Lavi smiled and placed Rosie down on the sand and pumped her chest. There was no reaction so Lavi did what he knew Allen wanted him to do, CPR. He placed his lips on the unconscious girl's lips and pumped air. Everyone was silent until Allen let out a little cheer followed by everyone else's.

"You're really nice Allen" Lenalee said.

"Why's that?" He responded lowering his arms after cheering.

"Well you knew how your friend felt and did this"

"I guess"

"That's really caring, no wonder people like you a lot" she regretted saying the last part and flushed in embarrassment. Allen held her hand and smiled.

"Thanks"

Rosie opened her eyes and felt lips touching hers. She saw that it was Lavi's and blushed. Lavi stood back up.

"You're back!" Lavi panted.

"I was out?" she said.

"Yeah, you were caught in a rip"

"I see, did you bring me here?"

"N-" Lavi was cut off when Allen said "Yeah he swam out there and pulled you out of the rip" Realising this, the rest of the students agreed with him. They lined up again and Lavi walked to Allen.

"Thanks Allen" he smiled walking to the back and joining Rosie.

"No problem" Allen replied.

"Alright! We are going to play a game!"The teacher shouted handing every student a Walkie Talkie.

"What's this for?" a student asked.

"I requested the staff here to place a flag on top of the mountain" she said "I want you to get into groups of two and the first one to the flag gets their own personal hot tub, choice of the order of the rest of the activities and…" The teacher pulled out a bag "candy!" Allen's face instantly lit up. He really needed to get that candy.

"If you get stuck or don't want to participate anymore, use the Walkie Talkie" the teacher added "Now line up here and when I say start you will begin". The students found their partners and lined up on the line. Lavi with Rosie, Allen with Lenalee and Kanda not participating. Kanda explained his situation to the teacher and walked to his cabin to sleep. He was in the same room as Lavi and Allen. Lavi wanted to win so he could have a hot tub moment with Rosie whereas Allen wanted to win to eat all the candy.

"Start!" the teacher shouted blowing a whistle. Lenalee was about to run when Allen picked her up instead.

"Err…Wha?" Lenalee said confused. Allen ran with Lenalee in her arms faster than ever before, his mind on the candy. He outran all of the other groups who were amazed at his speed when carrying someone. After Allen got a steady lead in the forest, he dropped Lenalee onto her feet.

"Wow, you're really fast" she said.

"Tha…nks" he gasped for breath.

They trekked towards the top of the mountain eager to win.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	9. Camp Part 2: Akuma Attack!

**Sorry for taking long on the update (i consider not updating in three days, pretty long)**

**Yay ten reviews, Thanks everyone for sticking with me so far, i really appreciate it :D**

**Anyway hope you like this chapter everyone and thanks for the reviews!**

**P.S: I really need suggestions :S If you have any you would like to share then please do in the review section! **

**Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lenalee walked slightly behind Allen up the mountain. He was clearing the vines and plants blocking their path with a make-shift knife made from a sharpened rock joined together with a small stick. Lenalee hated trekking in the night, there were all sorts of insects crawling around that she felt uneasy. Allen turned back to see Lenalee diving at Allen and clinging to his left arm. She was shaking for some reason and looking at something on the ground. Allen followed her gaze to see a spider crawling across the floor. He sighed then knelt down in front of Lenalee with his hands behind him.<p>

"Get on" he said.

"Hmm?" Lenalee turned back to Allen.

"Get on; insects won't touch you if I carry you right?"

"Yeah but…It'll be too hard to walk up a mountain and carry me…"

"Well it'll be better than you freaking out" Allen chuckled and looked at Lenalee "Look a spider!"

"Eek!" Lenalee squealed running to Allen. Allen took this as an opportunity and knelt down further. Lenalee tripped on his leg and fell onto his back. He jolted up with his hands around Lenalee's thighs and piggy-backed her.

"Hehe" Allen laughed.

"Hey let me go! I can walk on my own!"Lenalee shouted struggling to break free from Allen's grip.

"No way! Do you remember that there are spiders and bugs on the floor?" Allen said creepily. Lenalee stayed quiet and wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her chin on his left shoulder.

"See, it's a lot better" Allen whispered.

"Alright, you win…" Lenalee replied looking at the ground. She spotted a massive insect leap across the side of the path. Lenalee jumped and squealed at the sight of this. This made Allen trip and twist around, falling on his back.

"Mmf! Lenalee! Can you get off me please?" he said, his voice muffled. Lenalee stopped squealing and looked down to see Allen's face buried in her breasts.

"Oh my Gosh! Sorry!" Lenalee shouted, getting off Allen.

"It's alright" he said nonchalantly, brushing dirt off his shorts and trying to hide his red cheeks "Anyway let's go". They walked side by side this time, afraid that the previous incident would repeat itself. They walked for a while in awkward silence. Just as Allen was about to say something, they heard a rustle beneath them. The leaves gave in, and the pair fell down a deep hole.

"Aaah!" they shouted falling down the 10 metre hole. At the bottom of the hole, for some reason there was a soft bed of leaves that was most likely there to break the victims fall. Allen landed first on his feet and then Lenalee landed in Allen's arms.

"Thanks!" Lenalee gasped.

"No problem" Allen looked up "there's only one person who would be this childish…Lavi!"

Just then, two heads popped into their sights.

"Ahh…We go Allen and Lenalee!" Rosie said.

"Don't worry, Allen will get out of there soon, this is just for a head start!" Lavi grabbed his partners hand and dashed off.

"Grr…" Allen growled "Anyway, let's get out of here!"

"How?" Lenalee asked.

"We jump of course!" Allen ran up one side of the whole with Lenalee in his hands and then jumped back the opposite direction. He repeated this process until the two were out of the whole.

"This is going to be hard if we want to win…" Allen said. He turned Lenalee in his arms so that she was facing him and had her legs around his waist and arms around his neck.

"Ehh…?" her face turning crimson red.

"Hold on tight!" Allen shouted placing his arms around her back. Before Lenalee could protest about what they were going to do, Allen ran at full speed up the mountain path. Lenalee clung on tighter holding on for dear life, obviously scared at how fast they were going. They spotted Lavi and Rosie walking at a steady pace. Allen slowed down and silently placed Lenalee down on her feet. He took her hand and crept around Lavi and Rosie who were having a conversation about rabbits. Very fitting for someone who was called one every day. As soon as they passed them, Allen and Lenalee jogged up to an opening.

"There it is!" Allen whispered, pointing at a flag in the middle of the clearing. Allen ran up and plucked the flag of the ground. Lenalee was confused when he saw Allen sit down cross-legged and place the flag in front of him. He pulled out a jug from his backpack and took out two cups.

"Do you drink tea?" Allen asked pouring the brown liquid in one cup and placing it on the grassy floor.

"Yeah" Lenalee replied sitting cross-legged next to Allen. Allen handed her a cup and they drank.

"Why tea?" Lenalee asked.

"Wait till you see the look on Lavi's face" he chuckled evilly. They stopped drinking their tea when they heard a rustle in the bushes. Lavi and Rosie walked in shocked at Allen and Lenalee.

"What took you so long?" Allen chuckled, sipping his tea.

"ALLEN!" Lavi shouted "NO!" Allen dramatically dropped his tea cup and clenched his left eye crying in pain. Lavi ran over to Allen's side leaving Rosie and Lenalee confused.

"Oi Allen! What's wrong!" Lavi panicked placing a caring arm around Allen.

"Lavi…Get Kanda"

"Wha-"

"Akuma…" The last word Allen said sent a shiver of fear and confusion down the girls' spine.

"What do you mean Akuma! What's wrong Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm sorry for not telling you before, but it's confidential. Guess I have to show you now though" Allen chuckled revealing his left eye. Rosie and Lenalee gasped when they saw a gear around Allen's eye which was now red and black.

"Innocence activate!" Lavi and Allen whispered in unison. Lavi's small hammer grew larger and the pole of it flew up into the sky. Lavi jumped on and flew out with the hammer. But what startled the two girls the most was that Allen's arm had transformed with knife like fingers and he a white cloak appeared around him.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked tears rolling down her eyes. She didn't understand what was going on, and most of all the fact that Allen hid something so big from her.

"Sorry…" Allen replied as he faced her. On the fur around his chest was a masquerade mask. Allen's hair had spiked up slightly. As he said that Lenalee and Rosie gasped one more time as behind Allen, as monstrous creatures appeared. Allen followed her gaze and scowled at the sight.

"Hmm…about hundred level 1's, twenty level 2's, fifteen level 3's and…five level 4's" Allen sighed covering his eyes with his masquerade mask "Lenalee…Rosie…run"

"What? Why!" Lenalee shouted "We're not leaving you! Explain what's going on!"

"I'll explain later!" Allen paused for a moment "Crap…the other students. Lenalee, Rosie don't say anything to the other students about Lavi, Kanda and I" He flew forward grabbing Lenalee and Rosie under his arms.

"Where are we going!" Rosie asked.

"To the beach, stay there okay!" Allen jumped high up into the air and over the forest. He jumped from tree to tree avoiding loose branches. In a matter of seconds he reached the beach and softly placed the two frightened girls down on the sand.

"Stay here! I need to get the other students!" Allen jumped back into the forest returning with students in his hands. He ran back to the clearing where the flag was to see that Lavi and Kanda were leaning against a tree, panting.

"What took you so long Moyashi, We're cleared over here" Kanda panted.

"Damn it! The rest of the akuma are passing us! They are after the students at the beach!" Allen shouted, his left eye scanning 360 degrees.

"Why? We're the exorcists here!" Lavi shouted now standing up but instantly falling back to his previous position clutching his left leg.

"That's it! The Earl must have figured out who the innocence host is!"Allen exclaimed.

"So an innocence host is in our grade?" Lavi asked.

"But why this many Akuma?"

"What if it's the heart?" Lavi said as Allen and Kanda's eyes widened.

"I'll go back now you two stay here!"

"No way! We're going with you!"

"Look at yourselves, you've taken too much damage, plus I haven't had a chance to fight" Allen smirked before jumping down through the dense forest. Lavi and Kanda reluctantly stayed with their backs against the tree. When Allen arrived at the beach, he noticed the students cornered by a level 4 Akuma with the other Akuma behind it. Allen jumped down and said in a voice that sounded little like his own "May your soul find salvation…" Allen slashed through the Akuma with his left-hand which had now transformed into a giant sword "…pitiful Akuma". The Akuma exploded behind him as the students gasped in relief.

"It's the White Knight!" a student shouted.

"He's going to save us!" another student shouted afterwards.

"Go as far away from here as possible" Allen said to the students.

"Wait! Where are Allen, Lavi and Kanda!" a student shouted.

"They are fighting with me against these monsters. Their physical strength is needed at a time like this" Allen lied.

"That's our Allen!"They said and backed away into the shallow water. Allen slashed through Akuma with his exorcising sword. The amount of Akuma was a great strain on his body.

"Clown Belt!" Allen shouted as a white cloth-like substances shot through many Akuma destroying them "Damn it! Why are there more than before!"

Allen coughed out blood when he looked behind him. A level 4 Akuma had impaled him with its weapon.

"White Knight!" the students shouted almost at the point of crying. There was no hope anymore; they were all going to die.

"Kufufufu…" Allen chuckled as he looked up at the Akuma. His hair turned wavy and through the slits in the mask, the level 4 Akuma could see his eyes turned golden.

"Noah…" The Akuma said with a frightened tone. Allen placed his index finger on the Akuma's forehead and then it exploded. The students mouth fell wide open with a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

"You're time is up…Die Akuma" Allen, or rather the 14th Noah said, straightening his back and pointing at the horde of more than two hundred Akuma. As the words left Allen's lips, all the Akuma imploded with a flash of light. The students covered their eyes with their arms and hands and opened them when the sound died down. All they saw was the 'White Knight' standing on the sand.

"Well, you can come back Allen. Don't get me wrong, I only saved you because it would be troublesome for me if you died" the 14th thought as Allen took control of his body again.

"Way to go White Knight!" the students cheered running over to him. As they did he walked towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" a student asked.

"I am going to get Allen, Lavi and Kanda…They did a great job fighting" Allen said as he disappeared into the forest. When Allen arrived at the clearing where Lavi and Kanda where, he found they were unconscious in the same place he left them. Allen activated his innocence and put each on over his shoulders. He jumped through the forest stopping near the beach. He deactivated his innocence and walked through the bushes and onto the beach with students awaiting their return.

"Hey guys" Allen said.

"Allen! I heard you fought with the White Knight against those monsters!"

"I never would've believed they were real!"

"You guys saved us!" The students crowded around Allen. Allen walked to a clear place away from the crowd and placed his two comrades on the sand. He tried to shake and talk his friends awake but it didn't succeed. Allen pulled out Kanda's sword from its sheath buckled to his belt and pointed the blade at Kanda's neck.

"Hey Allen what're you doing!" a girl shouted running over to stop him.

"Don't worry, this a way of waking him up" Allen smiled sending the girl into a blushing frenzy.

"Oi BaKanda. Wake up before I slice you with your own sword!" Allen said raising the sword and bringing it down. The students couldn't watch. But when they opened their eyes, they were surprised to see Kanda, with his eyes closed gripping the sword blade with one hand.

"Moyashi…" he hissed opening his eyes "You're dead…" Allen let go off the sword and ran away from Kanda as he was now up and slashing wildly at him with Mugen.

"Oi, I was just trying to wake you up!" Allen shouted ducking under a horizontal strike. They students and surprisingly even the teacher watched in amusement. Except for one girl who just che'd and walked away. Kanda stopped with his blade touching Allen's chin. He sheathed it and walked off through the crowd of students and back towards his cabin.

"Che" Kanda whispered. He was surprised that he was not the only one who said it. He turned his head to see a girl with long black hair crossing her arms, the same one that che'd before. He turned away quickly and walked up the steps to his cabin. Lavi who was now awake was chuckling at the girl who was exactly like Kanda.

"Anyway, everyone go back to your cabins. No one is allowed to go outside without either me, Lavi or Kanda" Allen explained, taking the initiative. Even the teacher was surprised at how mature this boy was and his leadership skills "If you see anything unusual, notify one of us immediately via the Walkie Talkie's we got earlier".

"Who made you boss!" the bully from the bus shouted, receiving hateful glares from the other students.

"I'm not being boastful or anything but, if it weren't for us, you would have died a long time ago" Allen replied. This forced the bully to stay silent and cover in guilt.

"Miss?" Allen asked.

"Yes Allen?" the teacher replied.

"Do you still have the candy? I mean I won anyway…" Allen said embarrassed. The students laughed at his change of personality, from serious to childish.

"Of course" the teacher chuckled throwing him a bag of candy.

"YES!" Allen said victoriously "Oh um, can we do the night activities tomorrow night?"

"It's not like we have a choice. Students go to your assigned cabins! You heard what Allen said!" The teacher directed them to the top of the cabins and said her goodnights. Although this incident had been put to an end, Lenalee and Rosie were still not convinced. Allen, Lavi and Kanda sat down on the roof of their cabins, watching out for Akuma.

"We're going to be facing a lot more later on" Lavi sighed.

"Che. They better come. My blade hasn't tasted much Akuma in a while" Kanda said lying back on the slanted roof.

"Allen, how many innocence fragments do you have right now?" Lavi asked turning his head to Allen who was just gazing at the moon.

"Moon's so big…" Allen said as Lavi frowned.

"Answer the question" Lavi asked a little more forceful than intended. Allen reached for his backpack which was wedged in the gutter below. He reached into the front zip and pulled out a small suitcase and opened it revealing innocence fragments.

"Six including our own" Allen said putting the suitcase back into his bag. He sighed and lay back on the roof and stared at the moon. He didn't have to worry about Akuma because if they were nearby, his eye would sense it. The three of them stared at the bright crescent moon.

"By the way Moyashi. How did you defeat all of the Akuma?" Kanda asked as Allen flinched.

"Err, there weren't many left" he lied. He didn't want his friends to worry about the 14th.

"Don't lie Moyashi. I clearly felt the presence of about two hundred"

"14th killed them all…" Allen sighed as his two other friends snapped their attention to him.

"Why would he do that!" Lavi asked now sitting up.

"He didn't want me to die" Allen held his hair in his hands and continued "It seems, he really is stuck on taking over my body…" Lavi placed his right hand on Allen's left shoulder.

"He won't take over Allen. All of us at the Order will support you" Lavi smiled.

"Thanks" Allen returned the smile.

"Allen! Can I talk to you" a voice said from below. Allen crawled over to the edge to see Lenalee and Rosie.

"Lenalee? Rosie?" Allen asked jumping down. After hearing Rosie's name, Lavi jumped down and joined them.

"Allen-kun, please tell me what's happening…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>

**Hooray for Neah's awesome entrance!**


	10. Camp Part 3: Witch Hunt!

**Hey guys , me again. I would understand why all of you would hate this chapter. **

**SORRY! I was high on chocolate while writing this!**

**Well Enjoy? (I hope)**

* * *

><p>"Allen-kun, please tell me what's happening…" Lenalee fiddled with her fingers. Allen explained everything about exorcists, the Earl's 'scenario', the Black Order and reluctantly he told her about Komui.<br>"So nii-san sent you guys here!" Lenalee gasped "But…Why didn't he tell me?"

"He didn't want to bring you into the war…he did it to protect you" Allen bit his lips. He was breaking his promise with Komui, but it couldn't be helped.

"Allen. Can we talk somewhere else please?" She dragged Allen into her cabin room after Allen whispered a goodbye to Lavi, Rosie and Kanda who was still on the roof. After entering Lenalee's room, she sat down on the edge of the bed while Allen occupied a chair nearby. Allen was nervous and slightly scared of Lenalee's presence. Judging by the slight anger in her voice he thought she would shout at him but instead was surprised when she broke down into tears.

"Allen, please don't die…" she cried. Allen moved from his chair and sat beside her, hugging her. Even though they only knew each other for a short time, their bond was strong.

"I won't" he replied as Lenalee rested her head on his shoulder.

"Can you take care of my brother and then win the war?"

"Of course"

"Umm…Also, can I go with you and nii-san to the Black Order?" Lenalee asked looking into his grey eyes with her purple ones. Allen was taken aback by this question; not knowing what to say.

"I would like to think you will be allowed but, you need to ask your brother. He is the Supervisor after all" Allen replied.

"Okay"

"Um, Lenalee?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think of me differently after what you saw today?" Allen glanced at her nervously. She looked up at him and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"You know, my left arm and eye and-" Allen said.

"Of course not!" she cut him off.

"Uh! Really? That's great!"

"Just because on the outside you looked different, you're still the same person I know" Allen was surprised at her wisdom "Plus, you're doing this all for a better cause. Just don't try to save the world on your own. I'll do whatever I can to support you" She fell back on the bed and Allen did the same.

"Thanks" They talked for a while about the war and the future. Before they knew it, they fell asleep as they were on the bed. Allen woke with a knock from outside. He got up and walked to the door, turning the door knob. But before he realised that he was still in Lenalee's room, the door was already wide open.

"A-Allen?" a female student said.

"_Why me…" _Allen thought. He knew what would happen next, a huge misunderstanding.

"Um, what are you doing in Lenalee's room?" another student asked.

"Well you see-" Allen tried to explain but was cut off by an idiot with red hair from within the crowd.

"Allen I knew you'd do it t'day!" Lavi shouted and whistled afterwards. Allen hit himself on the head with his palm and sighed. Before he could continue to explain, the cries of jealousy erupted through the array of students outside Lenalee's door. Hearing all this Lenalee woke up and headed to the door.

"What's going on Allen-kun?" she said, rubbing her eyes. She was met with the glares of her class-mates and chuckles from Lavi and Rosie. The incident blew out of proportions when Lenalee walked to Allen's side.

"Lenalee." They all death-stared her. Allen face palmed once again.

"Wait! Nothing happened I swear!" Lenalee tried her best to explain the same way Allen did.

"The way you deny it and get defensive is even more suspicious" Lavi said as everyone went silent, averting their gaze to Lavi then back to Lenalee.

"Oh god I can't take this anymore…" Allen sighed. He looked up at the crowd and then to Lenalee.

"Well, goodbye!" he shouted. Allen ran across the room and dived out a window, glass and all.

"What the!" everyone shouted, even Lenalee. They stared at the broken glass for a minute trying to take in what they just saw. As they all were in deep thought, a gloved hand reached up from outside the window and grabbed onto the ledge. Allen pulled himself back inside the room but this time with blood trickling down from a cut on his forehead. He reached on the bed and picked up a right-hand glove.

"Forgot my other glove" he smiled and dived through the open space in the window. The students all stared at the window their mouths wide open, thinking how someone so cool could be so stupid. They laughed at what the just saw. Notes of money floated from the window.

"That's for the window!" Allen shouted. You could see him sprint off down to the beach with a bag in his hand.

"Anyway Lenalee, we still haven't settled this issue…" the girls glared at her again.

"Umm…" She decided to do what Allen did since her path was blocked. She reached behind her door and pulled out a round straw hat and slipped into her outdoor slippers. She ran and jumped through the window except not like Allen did. She tucked her knees in and her hat in place with one hand, the other holding a small bag. She sprinted off down to the beach the same way Allen did.

"So something did happen…" a girl said "tell the teacher we're all at the beach" she ordered to another girl next to her. They walked down the stairs like a pack of wolves ready to hunt Lenalee.

"Oh boy…" Lavi said rubbing the back of his head.

"They'll be fine" Rosie said tugging Lavi away. Meanwhile, Lenalee had run into the cave she found Allen in before. Just as she entered the waterfall area, a hand snuck around her waist and pulled her to the side of the entrance. A hand covered her mouth and another pulled her closer to her assailants' body via the waist. She looked back to see that it was Allen and his face was clear of wounds now. She mumbled something but it was inaudible to Allen because of his now un-gloved right hand. Lenalee tried to push away Allen's hand from over her mouth but obviously he was unaware of this. She then went for her last option and licked his fingers forcing him out of his thoughts.

"Ehh! Lenalee!" Allen blushed rubbing his fingers.

"Why take all these precautions? They don't know about this cave anyway!" Lenalee complained.

"Are you sure…?" Allen asked with a puzzled expression.

"If I am so sure, then why would I do this?" She wrapped her arms around Allen's neck and kissed him. Allen hesitantly returned the kiss and placed his arms on her waist.

"I KNEW IT!" a voice next them shouted. The couple broke free to see a lot of students. It turned out that almost the whole grade had joined in on the Lenalee 'witch hunt'.

"Oh come on…" Allen sighed.

"LOOK AN ICICLE IS FALLING DOWN!"Allen shouted pointing at the ceiling of the icy cave. They all followed his finger to a large icicle. They waited but nothing happened.

"Hey it wasn-Ara? Where are they?" a student said.

"Onwards with the Lenalee witch hunt!" the jealous leader shouted. They all had one motive, to take Allen away from Lenalee and keep them for themselves.

"_Allen" _The mob thought simultaneously.

_Achoo!_

"Do you have a cold Allen?" Lenalee turned to Allen as they walked across the beach shore.

"I guess so" Allen replied, rubbing his index finger under his nose.

The teacher didn't care about her students running loose and just slept in her bed. Meanwhile Allen and Lenalee swam to a cluster of large rocks off the coast of the beach. They climbed onto the highest part of the largest rock and watched the waves crash into it.

"Hope they don't find us here…" Allen said, placing his hand on top of Lenalee's.

"Mhm" she agreed. Their romantic silence was broken by the cries of many girls on the beach.

"ALLLLENNNNNN!" they shouted "Get away from the witch!"

Allen sighed"These people have a bigger complex than your brother, Lenalee". Lenalee couldn't help but laugh, imagining her brother with various robots and screaming her name.

"Lenalee" Allen said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Hold on"

"Wha?" Before Lenalee could say anything Allen wrapped his arms around her waist and dived into the water below. Lenalee gasped for breath when she reached the surface.

"Allen!" she shouted at the boy chuckling in front of him. Allen's cheeks turned a deep red when he saw that he could slightly see through her clothes because of the water drenching it. Lenalee was confused and raised her eyebrow as words weren't necessary.

"N-Nothings wrong!" Allen said before ducking his head under the water and bubbling. Lenalee was puzzled at first but she looked down to see her clothes were almost see-through. Her cheeks turned the same colour as Allen's as she ducked under the water, forgetting Allen was still there. She palmed her face when she saw Allen staring at her in embarrassment. Lenalee mentally sighed but Allen caught her expression. They both rose back to the surface, Lenalee covering herself and Allen covering his eyes.

"Um Lenalee, you can have my shirt" Allen said.

"Thanks but, how will you cover up your arm?" Lenalee asked.

"We'll take a different route back" Allen unbuttoned his shirt and draped it over Lenalee's wet blouse, his hands on each side of his shirt. Lenalee purposefully tripped forward so that the pair where inches apart with Allen pulling her closer with his shirt. They shared yet another kiss between each other. The now small group of Allen's fan girls gasped and Lenalee's small group of fan boys had nosebleeds. Allen was thankful that it was his right-side facing the beach, or else the students would have seen his arm. They pulled apart smiling. Allen looked behind Lenalee and pointed at a small forest on a Cliffside. They decided they would climb that and be able to take a different route back home.

After the perilous journey back to their cabins, it was already the evening. Allen and Lenalee took a shower and changed into a pair of dry clothes. The teacher called all the students out in the park behind the cabins. Allen and Lenalee remained the centre of attention during the teachers lecture on behaviour, even though she didn't really mean it.

"Now for choosing our Night Activities!" The teacher shouted "Allen and Lenalee were the winners of the trekking challenge so they get to choose the order of them" Lenalee told Allen that he could step forward and choose himself and that is what he did.

"The three activities are; a swimming competition, cliff climbing and…" the teacher read from a piece of paper "Poker Night!" Allen beamed at hearing Poker and suppressed an evil chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


End file.
